子供の子守唄: Kodomo no Komori-Uta
by Serene Fairy
Summary: Children have started going missing in Ishiyama. After Baby Beel and a child that Yumi babysits go missing, Yumi has to team up with the Ishiyama Gang and the Pillar Squad to save them from a sinister plan. The sequel to 混血の少女: Konketsu no Shoujo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! As promised, here's "****子供の子守唄: Kodomo no Komori-Uta", the sequel! Be warned, while it may start out a bit light, it will become darker soon. I hope you enjoy!**

**Note: I've made a few minor changes to Yumi, like she's instead from Vancouver instead of Edmonton, and her dad is a police officer instead of a mechanic.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Basketball Game**

"Why the hell are we having another sports match against the Six Horsemen?" Kanzaki demands. "It's not like we did anything worth getting expelled over."

"Well, it's actually just for fun," Kunieda explains. "They just wanted to have a friendly match for the school festival."

Oga, Kunieda, Furuichi, Kanzaki, Toujou, and Hecadoth are all changed into their green and white sleeveless jerseys and shorts, and Hecadoth has tied his hair into a side ponytail. Right then, we see a tall, handsome bishounen with long silver hair come out of the change rooms in a matching jersey and shorts. My jaw drops open at the sight.

"Who… Who are you?" I ask.

"Huh? Don't you know, Tanaka? It's me, Himekawa," the stranger responds.

It takes five seconds for me to process that. _This is Himekawa?! He looks like a completely different person! _"You look so different!" I exclaim, stunned.

Furuichi laughs. "Yeah, we've all had that reaction," he laughs.

"You know, this basketball sport is quite fun," Hecadoth comments. "I think this would make a good pastime in headquarters. I look forward to this match."

I nod, smiling. "Me too," I add. "I'm quite excited to see how this match will go."

It has been a while since the Kagirinai Kumori has been defeated. Right now, St. Ishiyama is having a cultural festival and Agiel and Hecadoth are participating in it. The Six Horsemen have challenged us to a basketball game for fun rather than to prevent an expulsion.

We've decided what roles we'll be taking for the game. Our team consists of Oga and Baby Beel (as one member), Kunieda, Kanzaki, Himekawa, Toujou, and Hecadoth. The Red Tails, and Agiel, are acting as cheerleaders, while Natsume and Shiroyama are timekeepers and scorers. As for myself, I have to give commentary alongside Furuna Taeko and Hatakeyama. As of now, the team is doing some warm ups and we're helping with setting the gym up for the tournament.

"Alright, everyone do some warm-ups!" Kunieda instructs.

As they start doing warm-ups, I suddenly see Nanami Shizuka walking up to me. "Yumi-chan, how come they assigned you as another commentator?" she asks me.

I shrug. "I honestly don't know," I confess, laughing slightly. "But it'll be fun."

"I look forward to playing against you guys," she adds.

"Oi, Tanaka!" I turn and see Kanzaki frowning at me. "Don't go being friendly with our opponents, dammit!" he scolds roughly.

"Hey, we're on good terms with each other, remember?" Shizuka scolds lightly. "And besides, she works in the same place as me, so might as well get to know each other more."

"Okay, enough talk! Back to practice!" Kunieda orders.

Eventually, it's time for the game to happen. By then, it's around mid-afternoon or so. The gym is full with eager students and teachers. I'm seated in the commentators' booth next to Furuna Taeko and Hatakeyama. "Alright, everyone!" Furuna announces. "Right now, the Six Horsemen have challenged Ishiyama to a friendly game of basketball just for the sake of having fun, so there is no expulsion or anything like that. So, to start off, let's call on the Six Horsemen!"

Everyone cheers as the Six Horsemen walk out onto the court in their black and white basketball jerseys and shorts. "Here are the Six Horsemen! Izuma Kaname, Nanami Shizuka, Sakaki Mitsuteru, Gou Hiromichi, Shinjou Ichirou, and Miki Hisaya!" Furuna announces.

As the crowd cheers, I grin. "Now, it's time to call on Team Ishiyama!" I announce. Again, there are cheers as Team Ishiyama walks onto the court. "Here are the players! Oga Tatsumi and Baby Beel, Furuichi Takayuki, Kunieda Aoi, Kanzaki Hajime, Toujou Hidetora, Himekawa Tatsuya, and Hecadoth!"

Much to my amusement, I hear squeals from several girls upon seeing this bishounen-like Himekawa (or 'Sexykawa' as Furuichi has nicknamed him). But then, we suddenly hear loud cheers and rough calls of approval. "Yeah, Hecadoth! You show 'em!" That sounds like Graphel.

"Hey look, it's Furuichi-kun!" That's definitely Quetzalcoatl.

"Furu-sama! Over here!" And that must be Elim.

We turn to the voices and much to our shock, we see the entire Pillar Squad among the students! Even Hecadoth, Agiel, and Furuichi are stunned at this, not to mention several students and teachers who happen to be near them.

"What the… who are they?!" Hatakeyama asks, stunned.

"Oh! Um… wow, would you look at that! Seems like the former classmates of Hecadoth and Agiel have come to cheer them on! Such loyalty!" I adlib, still sounding enthusiastic. I give Furuna a look that says 'just improvise'. She immediately gets the hint.

"Uh… yeah!" she adds. "Everyone, let's give a warm welcome to them!"

Everyone applaudes, despite their confusion. On the court, I see Hecadoth shaking his head in amusement, Agiel giggling, and Furuichi just grinning. Then, Oga and Izuma stand in the center of the court, ready to play.

Right then, the whistle blows and Izuma steals the ball first. He dribbles it before passing it to Sakaki, but Kunieda manages to intercept the ball. She dribbles it and passes it to Kanzaki who dribbles it up to the net and does a successful hook shot, managing to avoid Gou's unsuccessful block. The ball hits the backboard and falls through the net.

"And he scores!" Furuna announces over the cheers. "Kanzaki has managed to score the first point for Ishiyama!"

Now, Miki has gotten the ball and is dribbling it down the court. He passes it to Shizuka who dribbles it but Furuichi quickly steals it from her. "And Furuichi's cleverly stolen the ball from Shizuka!" I cheer.

"Yeah, you go, Furuichi!" Agiel cheers, shaking her pom-poms.

The Pillar Squad start clapping and cheering loudly. "As expected of the General!" Salamander cheers.

"Nice work, Furuichi-kun!" Tiriel whoops.

"Destroy 'em, kid! Show 'em no mercy!" Jabberwock shouts. Next to him, several students back away nervously. I laugh as a bead of sweat rolls down my forehead.

Furuichi dribbles the ball down the court and passes it to Hecadoth. "And Hecadoth has got the ball now!" I announce excitedly.

"Own 'em, Hecadoth!" Graphel shouts as Hecadoth dribbles the ball down the court. He swiftly avoids Shinjou and jumps up, doing a slam dunk and quickly grabbing onto the rim before letting go. At that, everyone cheers loudly.

"Wow! Amazing! Hecadoth has just slam-dunked the ball into the net, earning Team Ishiyama another point!" Furuna announces.

"Whoooo! Awesome!" I cheer excitedly, blushing when Hecadoth makes eye contact with me. I give him a thumbs up and he smiles in return.

"Nice work, Heca-chan!" Agiel cheers.

Furuichi grins. "That was awesome!" he praises, giving him a high-five.

The game continues on and by the time we get to halftime, Ishiyama is in the lead 30-28. During halftime, I go down and hang out with Hecadoth and the others. "Hey!" I call, getting his attention. "That was seriously cool!" I tell him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You're like a pro basketball player!"

Hecadoth laughs. "Believe me, I had no intention of grabbing the rim," he admits, taking a sip of water. "You seem to be a very enthusiastic commentator."

"I can't help it! I'm so hyped!" I tell him.

"This 'basketball' sport is pretty exciting to watch," Graphel comments. "We came to watch after hearing how fun it is to watch and we wanted to see what a Human World sport is like."

A bead of sweat rolls down my head. "Yeah… you guys might want to tone it down," I remind them. "You're freaking out other students."

"Really?" Naga asks, surprised. "There was a boy and girl who seemed very excited to talk to us, especially the boy. He kept on gushing about how cool our ears and our uniforms looked, how cool our names were, and how we seemed so badass."

"Someone even asked us if we really were high school students," Graphel adds.

"Guys, halftime is nearly over," Kunieda tells us.

I go back to the commentator booth and sit back down next to Furuna. Soon, the game restarts again and Ishiyama is making great progress. When it comes to basketball, it seems like the delinquents suddenly become pros. Right now, Ishiyama is winning 64-60. Now, the game is slowly coming to an end, and now Oga has the ball.

"And there he is! The Child-Carrying Badass has just taken the ball from Izuma!" Furuna announces as Oga avoids Sakaki. "Now, he's gonna shoot!"

We all watch as Oga shoots the ball towards the net. However, Baby Beel suddenly jumps up and gives the ball a push towards the net, causing it to fall in. Right then, the buzzer goes off.

Immediately, everyone starts cheering in excitement. "And the ball is in!" Furuna announces. "Team Ishiyama has won the friendly basketball tournament!"

"Great job everyone!" I cheer into the mic. As everyone continues cheering, I run down to the court where everyone is cheering and celebrating. To my amusement, I see Furuichi being kissed by Agiel, Yuka glomping Kanzaki, and Nene hugging Kunieda.

"Nice game!" I praise Hecadoth, hugging him.

"Yeah. It was fun," he laughs, giving me a short kiss on my lips.

As I hug him, I sense that Hecadoth's distracted. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask, turning around to the direction he's looking in.

I see Oga walking up to Furuichi and giving him a high-five. But much to my surprise, I see the smile on Furuichi's face drop slightly as he returns the high-five. And when Oga tries to talk to him, Furuichi just shakes his head and goes to the changerooms.

"Is it me, or is Furuichi suddenly starting to distance himself from Oga?" I wonder. "This is the first time I'm seeing something like this."

"They have been friends for the longest of times," Hecadoth comments. "But I guess even the strongest of friendships drift apart." I turn to look at him and I see a thoughtful expression on his face. "Trust is one of the strongest elements in a friendship. It is practically the one thing that holds it together. Without trust, any relationship, whether it's a friendship or a romantic relationship, is as good as gone."

I nod slowly. Something had happened between them, and whatever it is, Furuichi isn't talking to Oga now. Could it be that… he can't trust him anymore?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!**

**And to Devlin Dracul, I got a look at that Korean manhwa, and the main guy looks exactly like Furuichi! Unfortunately, I don't think I can read it as of right now. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Red Sunset**

"Why so excited, Yumi?" Mom asks curiously as she watches me put my shoes on.

"I'm babysitting today," I tell her. "Even more specific, I'm babysitting the cutest little three-year-old girl ever! Ohhh, she's just so adorable! Her name's Momoka and she's so sweet and cuddly and…"

Mom laughs. "Well, have fun," she tells me. "I'll see you soon."

I smile excitedly as I knock on the door of little Momoka's house. Almost immediately, the door opens to reveal Hayashi Keiko. "Hello, Yumi-san," she greets, smiling.

"Hey," I greet. "Is Momoka here?" Almost immediately, I hear excited footsteps running up to the door, revealing the adorable little three year old in a blue dress, a blue headband in her black hair.

"Yumi-nee!" she cheers excitedly. I smile as I bend down and hug her.

"Hey Momo-chan!" I greet her affectionately. "How are you? Is Night Princess ready to go the park?"

She nods eagerly. "Yeah! Let's go!" she cheers, holding onto her Night Princess wand.

In addition to being a waitress, I babysit children on the weekends. Hayashi Momoka is the cute little three-year-old girl I often babysit, the little girl who loves _Night Princess_, a new magical girl anime that's started airing on TV.

As we walk to the park, Momoka eagerly sings the _Night Princess _theme song and I follow behind her, smiling softly. "You look very pretty today, Yumi-nee!" Momoka tells me. "Your dress is so pretty!" I look down at my purple long-sleeved Peter Pan collar dress and blush.

I smile at her. "Why thank you," I thank. "You're just as pretty, Momo-chan."

"I hope I can become as pretty as you one day!" she adds.

"You're already very pretty, Momo-chan," I tell her. "You're almost like Night Princess herself."

"Eh? Yumi?" I turn and to my surprise, I see Kunieda, wearing a red fall sweater, blue jeans, and carrying a little two-year-old boy in her arms. Next to her is Oga, Hilda, Lamia, and Baby Beel.

"Kunieda! Oga! Hilda!" I greet. "What's up?"

"I'm just going to the park with my little brother Kouta," she tells me.

"Baby Beel also wanted to go," Oga explains.

"And Lamia decided to tag along as well," Hilda adds.

I nod. "I'm going there as well. I'm babysitting little Hayashi Momoka here," I explain.

Momoka looks up at Kunieda and smiles. "Hi! I'm Momoka!" she introduces herself.

"Hi Momoka," Kunieda greets.

"Oh? Kunieda and Tanaka? And Oga and Oga Bride as well?" We turn and to our surprise, we see Kanzaki and Yuka with a scowling four-year-old with them.

"Yuka? Kanzaki?" Kunieda asks in surprise. "What are you doing here? And Yuka, why are you with Kanzaki?"

I raise an eyebrow and smirk teasingly at them. "On a date, huh?" I tease.

"Ehhh?! No no, it's not like that!" Yuka insists.

He rolls his eyes. "I'm takin' my niece for a walk in the park as well. Yuka wanted to tag along with her," he says. "Oi Tanaka. You haven't met her, have you? This is my niece, Futaba."

Despite the scowl, I smile sweetly at her. "Hey Futaba," I greet. "I'm Yumi."

"Oi, Hajime, what's with this ugly bitch here?" she suddenly snarks. Her eyes suddenly brighten upon seeing Beel. "Beel!"

My eyes widen in shock. Did she just call me a bitch? "Kanzaki? Did she just…?"

"She's a brat. Just ignore her when she does that," he tells me. "Come on. Let's all go to the park."

"Yes. Let's," I agree, even though a four-year-old shouldn't be using words like that. However, Momoka frowns in disapproval at Futaba.

"You shouldn't use words like that," she chides. "It's not very nice. Yumi-nee's a nice person."

"Huuh? Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?!" Futaba retorts.

"Momoka, it's okay," I reassure her. "Just ignore her."

"Long time no see, little brother." We turn and to our surprise, we see Lord En along with his three maidservants Yolda, Isabella, and Satura.

"Ehh?! You're that En brat, aren't you?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Yuka demands.

"No need to be so rude," Yolda comments, pouting in a flirty manner. "He just wanted to go to the park today."

"Besides, we thought it would be good if he were to see his brother again," Isabella adds. "Let's all go to the park together."

We continue walking to the park. As we walk, I can't help but laugh to myself. I've run into so many people from school, which is something that rarely happened in Vancouver. Well, I've had run-ins with several people from the Japanese and Chinese communities back there, but hardly ever with school friends.

As we arrive at the park, we see none other than Shizuka and Toujou by the swing set with two little boys and one little girl. I smile upon seeing Shizuka and I wave at her. "Shizuka!" I call.

She looks up and smiles at us. "Oh wow," she laughs. "I didn't think there would be a huge Ishiyama excursion here."

"Ehh?! What's Toujou doing with you?" Kanzaki demands. "And why are you two so close with each other?!"

"I'm helping her take care of her siblings," Toujou explains.

"And for your information, we've been friends since childhood," Shizuka adds. "Anyways, this is my brother Keita…" She gestures to the taller boy. "This is my other brother Toshinori…" she gestures to the smaller boy. "And this is my sister Noriko." She gestures to the girl.

I laugh. "It's like one huge babysitting party today!" I chuckle to myself. Right then, Futaba takes Beel, Momoka, and Kouta to the playground.

"Come on!" she orders. "Even you, Momo. Let's make this place our fort!"

"A-Auh!" Kouta agrees.

"Okay! And then, we can play 'Night Princess' when we're there!" Momoka cheers.

I smile as I sit down on a bench, watching the scene. _Kids are so adorable! _

"Oh? Yumi?" I turn and to my surprise, I see Furuichi and his sister Honoka, Hecadoth, Agiel, and practically the entire Pillar Squad. Also, Furuichi looks rather beaten up.

"Whoa, Furuichi," I say in surprise. "What happened? Got into a fight?"

"I had to deal with some punks who had been picking on my sister for a while now," he explains. "Actually, it was their bratty girlfriends picking on her, and when I tried to intervene, they got their equally stupid boyfriends to beat me up."

"And we beat them up," Hecadoth adds, scowling darkly. "It's what they get for trying to fuck with our tactician."

I nod, impressed. "So, you took a beatdown for your sister, huh?" I ask. "That's so sweet."

Furuichi nods. "I don't care how weak I am, but if someone even dares try and hurt my sister, they'll be answering to me," he explains, a dark scowl on his face as well. "No one hurts my sister and gets away with it. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her."

Honoka looks slightly embarrassed at this as Hecadoth nods in approval. "Such dedication to protecting your younger sister is admirable," he praises, patting Furuichi's shoulder.

"What a protective older brother! As expected of the General!" Salamander praises, smiling in admiration. He gives the same smile to Honoka. "You should be proud to have him as your brother."

"Uh… thanks…?" she trails off, nervously.

A bead of sweat rolls down my head and I laugh nervously. "But wait… why is the entire Pillar Squad here?" I ask.

"Oh… they wanted to meet my family," Furuichi explains, laughing nervously.

"Your mom's really friendly, Furuichi-kun," Quetzalcoatl tells him.

"What are you doing here, Yumi?" Hecadoth asks.

"Oh, I'm babysitting today and she wanted to go to the park," I explain. "Nearly everyone's here as well. Kunieda and Kouta; Kanzaki, Yuka, and Futaba; Oga, Hilda, and Baby Beel; Toujou, Shizuka, and her three siblings; and even Lord En and Yolda, Isabella, and Satura."

"Oh? Lord En-sama is also here?" Agiel asks and I see a few of the pillar demons make their way to the playground to find Lord En. That's when I notice that they're all out of their uniforms and in casual clothing.

Hecadoth is wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a brown vest over it along with some jeans and sneakers, his hair in a side ponytail while Agiel is wearing a teal blouse and a jean skirt along with black flats.

Right then, I see Momoka running up to me, holding a crown of flowers in her hands. "Yumi-nee! I made this for you!" she says happily.

I smile sweetly at her. "You made this? For me?" I ask, blushing slightly. "You're so kind, Momo-chan!"

She nods eagerly as I bend my head down so she can put it on my head. "There! Now you look like a princess!" she cheers.

Hecadoth smiles in amusement. "So, is this the kid you're babysitting?" he asks. "What's her name?"

"Hayashi Momoka," I say. "Isn't she the cutest?"

Momoka looks at Hecadoth in surprise. "Who's he?"

"This is Hecadoth, my boyfriend," I tell her.

She gasps in surprise. "You have a boyfriend?" she asks in awe. She turns to Hecadoth and smiles at him. "Yumi-nee's really pretty, isn't she? I want to be as pretty as her one day! But for now, I'm going to protect her, and you can too!"

Hecadoth chuckles at that. "Protect her?" he asks. "And of course I'll protect her."

"Yeah! Because I'm Night Princess! And it's her job to protect others, no matter what!" she declares. "So don't worry, Yumi-nee! I'll protect you!"

I smile softly at that while Hecadoth chuckles. "That's sweet," I tell her. "I already feel safer now. You're too kind, Momo-chan." She giggles and gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I smile at the gesture and Hecadoth just watches, an amused smile on his face as he sits down next to me.

"Damn, now I have to go punch a wall to feel manly again," Hecadoth teases. I laugh at that.

"You're good with children," Furuichi tells me. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't be too bad to stop and spend some time here. Honoka's already hanging out with Lamia, and Agiel's already playing with Lord En." He walks over to where Agiel is.

"Oi, Momo!" Futaba calls, running over to her. "Come on, we need you in our fort!"

"Okay!" she says, running after her.

As we watch Momoka and Futaba run to the playground together, Hecadoth turns to me. "So Yumi," he asks. "What made you decide to become a babysitter?"

"Hm?" I smile softly to myself. "Well, I'm an only child, you know? I have no siblings and for a while, I had wished that I was an older sister. So, when I got older, I decided to do babysitting as a part-time job because I love little kids and I want to have that feeling like… like I'm an older sister."

"I see," he comments. "Well, you seem to make a good role model for that girl. You have a maternal instinct in you. Well, I guess that's expected if your mother's a maidservant."

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"Well, maidservants always have a maternal instinct," Hecadoth explains. "Like Hildegarde. You've seen how she is around Beelze-sama. She treats him almost as if he were her own son."

"I see," I say. "But what about the Pillar Squad? Do you guys have parental instincts towards Lord En as well?"

Before he can answer, we suddenly hear Momoka squeal in protest. "Hey! Give that back!" We look towards the playground and see two punks holding her Night Princess wand above her.

"That's mine!" Momoka protests. "Give it back!"

"Too bad, little brat," one of them taunts. "You'll have to catch it first!" He tosses it to his friend and they engage in a game of catch with her wand.

I glare in anger and start to walk up to them. However, before I can do anything, I suddenly see Hecadoth walk up to them, glaring at them. "Oi. Leave her alone, you punks," he orders.

"Ohhh? Who the hell are you?" one of them demands.

"And what's with your face? You look ridiculous, especially your ears. You some wannabe visual-kei rocker?" the other taunts.

Hecadoth just continues glaring at them. "Give it back to her, you brats," he snaps.

"Ha! And what are you gonna do about it, huh?" the first one laughs. Hecadoth simply punches him in the face, knocking him to the ground. He then picks up the toy wand and gives it back to Momoka.

"Here you go," he tells her. He then turns back to the punks. "Now get out."

I watch in amusement as they scramble away like frightened animals. Momoka looks at him in awe. "Thanks, Hecadoth-san!" she thanks him, smiling happily.

For the rest of the day, we continue to spend time in the park, playing with the kids until eventually, it's time to go home. "Come on, Momo-chan!" I coax. "It's time to go home. Night Princess needs her rest so she can save the world, right?"

"Yeah!" she cheers.

"Well, it was nice seeing you all," Kunieda says, taking Kouta with her. "Bye!"

"Yeah. Good night, you guys," Kanzaki adds.

"See you, Hecadoth," I tell him, giving a short kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Yumi," he tells me.

When I take Momoka back to her house, I give her a hug before she goes inside. "Good night, Momo-chan!" I tell her, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, Yumi-nee!" she tells me. "I'll get lots of sleep so we can play again!" She goes inside and closes the door.

_She really is too cute. _I think to myself as I walk home.

A sudden chilly wind starts to blow and I look out at the sunset. As I do so, I can't help but notice how the sky seems to be more blood red than orange. However, it's not even a pretty shade of red, it's actually quite disturbing, almost like blood stains across the sky. Just looking at it is enough to make me run home, feeling rather daunted.

"Is something wrong?" Mom asks when she sees me looking a bit worried at dinner.

"Mm?" I look up. "Well, is it just me, or is the sky a rather disturbing shade of red?" I ask apprehensively.

Mom looks out of the window. "You're right, it is rather eerie. It's more like a large bloodstain than a pretty fiery red."

"Yeah, I'll admit, it's pretty strange," Dad agrees. "In fact, one of the other officers believes that something bad is about to happen because of this."

Normally, I'm not one to be superstitious, but now, I can't help but wonder. Is the red sunset a foreshadowing of something horrible?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**And for fun, if you could be any Beelzebub character, who would you want to be?**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Humans are Brutal**

"So Yumi-chan, what are you doing after school?" Agiel asks me this morning when I get to school.

"Oh, I'm going over to the dance studio to practice some dance," I say. "I've booked the studio for my own use after school for a certain amount of time."

"Right, you said that you were a dancer," Hecadoth recalls. "What was its name again?"

"Ballet," I tell him. "It's a really graceful dance that requires a lot of skill and practice. While I did take competitive ballet in Vancouver, I had to quit when I moved here. But now, I just practice it in my own leisurely time."

"My sister used to take dance lessons, but she quit because she often got mocked by the other girls in her class," Furuichi says.

Hecadoth shakes his head in disgust. "Che… No wonder bullying is such an issue in the Human World. Cruel words really have an impact on a person. In fact, whoever came up with that rhyme 'sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me' is a real dumbass."

"You got that right," I agree. "Words are even more painful than a beat-down. I've experienced bullying, so I know what that's like."

Right then, we see Nene and the Red Tails come up to us. "Oi, have you seen Aoi-neesan?" she asks. "She never came to school this morning and I can't reach her."

I shake my head. "No, we haven't," I respond.

"We haven't seen her," Hecadoth adds.

"Now that I think about it, Aoi-chan has been absent since yesterday," Agiel realizes thoughtfully.

Furuichi quickly puts on his most pleasant smile. "But I could help you search for her if you want."

Nene glares at him. "We don't need your help, Creepichi," she snaps harshly at him.

"Yeah, why are you saying that? You're a lolicon," Ryoko adds, glaring at him.

"Not to mention a traitor too!" Yuka adds. "You're always hanging out with those Akumano people! Never with Ogacchi!"

Furuichi looks shocked by the sudden accusation. "What?! Traitor?! But-"

"She's right," Himekawa interrupts, just coming into the classroom. "You can't be on both sides. Whose side are you really on, Mobichi?"

"Oi, stop," Oga suddenly cuts in, sounding a bit surprised and angered. However, it only adds fuel to the fire.

"Saying that you're a liaison, yet spending time with the Akumano bastards," Natsume adds, frowning at him as he comes in. "It's kind of getting a bit suspicious. Are you turning traitor?"

Furuichi looks both shocked and hurt by the sudden accusations, in fact, I swear I see tears in his eyes Hecadoth also raises an eyebrow at the sudden harshness of the Red Tails and I look a bit surprised. He was only offering to help, so why the violent reactions?

"Hey, why so rude?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. There's no way I'm being a bystander. "He only offered to help. And what's this about him being a lolicon and a traitor?"

Yuka looks surprised that I'm defending him. "Yumi, why are you so quick to defend him?" she asks. "He's always hanging around Lamia and she's younger than him! He's always hitting on Oga's wife and on us as well!"

"That's no excuse for being so rude," Hecadoth adds, looking angered and appalled. "And don't you dare accuse Furuichi of being a traitor. He is very much a loyal person, and he has stuck by Oga's side since his childhood. Not to mention, he also helped you win against us, right? So don't you dare accuse him of turning traitor."

"Yeah, so knock it off," Agiel adds, frowning at them. "And besides, what's so bad about Lamia hanging out with him? I don't see the problem. Besides, she's only two years younger than him, so why the hell are you calling him a pedophile and a lolicon?"

"It's fine," Furuichi suddenly mumbles softly. We see him at the doorway, opening the door. However, what surprises me more is the slight quaver in his voice. And just as he leaves, I swear I see a tear fall.

"Nice going," Hecadoth mutters under his breath.

"What's his problem?! We were just kidding around!" Himekawa demands.

I frown at them in disapproval. "Seriously? Just kidding around?" I ask, appalled. "You know, that really wasn't funny." I shake my head in disbelief. Honestly, I have no idea how they could joke around like that, because that was actually pretty hurtful. "Humans are fucked up…" I mumble to myself.

"I'm going after him," Agiel says, getting up and walking out of the classroom.

After school, as I start practicing some ballet in the dance studio, I can't help but think about the sudden nastiness shown towards Furuichi. I had heard that he was treated rather poorly by everyone, but to think he was still going through this? No wonder I was able to trust him so well! I mean, I very much went through what he went through, except it was only one group of girls who made my life miserable. Here, Furuichi is treated like shit by nearly everyone in his class!

I put on the song 'Invisible Wall' by the GazettE and start practicing an old ballet dance which I had choreographed to that song. As the loud rock music blares through the empty studio, I lose myself in the music and start dancing like an old ballerina wind-up toy while acting deranged and having a creepily insane smile on my face.

When the song comes to an end, I suddenly hear the door open. Much to my surprise, I see Hecadoth. "Ehh?!" I exclaim. Right then, I blush as I realize I'm only in a black sleeveless leotard with pale pink tights and ballet flats. Hecadoth also sees this and I see a faint luminescent blush on his face.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I ask in surprise.

"Mm? Oh, right," Hecadoth remembers. "Well, I heard the music from outside and I actually quite like this song." He looks at my leotard, blushing again. "Why… Why are you wearing that?"

"It's what ballerinas wear for their practices," I explain.

"You know, from the little bit I've seen of the dance you were practicing, you seem to be very committed," Hecadoth tells me. "No, not just committed, but you clearly love dance."

I feel my face heat up. "You're really attentive," I note. Right then, I realize what I just said. "Well, it's not like it's bad or anything, I…" I trail off when I notice him looking amused. "St-Stop looking at me like that!" I protest, blushing further.

He laughs good-naturedly. "It's rather amusing to see you all flustered, especially because you're normally calm and composed most of the time. You're like a tsundere," he comments.

I choose to ignore the comment about me being a tsundere. "By the way, where's Furuichi?" I ask.

The smile slowly fades and a concerned look crosses his face. "He had gone back home," Hecadoth explains. "He seemed genuinely hurt by what they were saying. And I think they did take it a bit too far this time."

I shake my head sadly. "Yeah… humans can be pretty brutal," I say sadly. "How's he doing now?"

"He'll get better," Hecadoth says. "Agiel's just staying with him right now, just to console him."

"That's good," I say. "Well, we should go home. Just wait for me and I'll get changed."

"Sure."

Once I'm done changing, the two of us walk home together. I look up at the sky and I can't help but notice that it's again, the same blood-red colour caused by the sunset. Again, it's like a huge bloodstain bleeding across the sky. "Hecadoth, is it me, or does the sky look rather ominous to you?" I ask.

Hecadoth looks up at the sky. "Huh…" he muses. "It seems darker than the fiery red that's usually cast."

"It's kind of scaring me," I confess nervously. "Let's walk faster."

We eventually reach the four-way to our respective neighbourhoods. "Well, my place is this way," I say, turning to the right. "See you tomorrow." I wave at him.

He nods. "See you," he says.

"I'm home!" I call as I walk inside my house.

"Welcome home, sweetie!" Mom calls. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty good," I say. Right then, I notice Dad sitting at the table, looking rather stressed as he looks through some photos.

"Hey Dad," I greet, walking up to him. "What's up?"

"This is really strange…" he muses to himself. He then turns to me. "Yesterday afternoon, a child went missing from the daycare."

My eyes widen in shock. "Really? What happened?" I ask. "Who went missing?"

"A two-year-old boy named Kunieda Kouta," he says, showing me a photo of him.

I stare at it in surprise. "This is Kunieda's little brother!" I exclaim. "What happened there?"

"According to one of the staff members, she had heard a loud crash from the playroom while she was caring for an infant," Dad starts. "No one was hurt, fortunately, but after doing a headcount, she noticed that Kunieda Kouta was missing. But look at this." He shows me a photo from the crime scene. To my surprise, there is a hole in the wall with the remainders of a charred blast around it, and some strange residue left over.

"What is that?" I ask.

"It's been taken to labs for analyzation, but I know one thing for sure: the offender is not human," Dad concludes grimly.

I nod slowly. No wonder Kunieda never showed up to class today. She was probably out looking for her little brother. And now that it's clear that this is no human criminal, this has started to take a rather sinister turn.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Devlin Dracul, man, this question is rather tough. In all honesty, while Furuichi, Hecadoth, and Agiel are my most favourite characters, I would want to be Nanami Shizuka. She's mature, sweet, level-headed, and she's pretty strong. I kind of like her character and her friendship with Toujou (even though it wasn't explored much), and I really wish there was a backstory to her and Toujou's friendship.**

**Anyways, enjoy Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Missing Children**

"In addition to the disappearance of two-year-old Kunieda Kouta yesterday afternoon, one more young child has gone missing last night and three children went missing in the early morning," the news reporter says this morning on TV. "First off, Kanzaki Futaba, age four, went missing last night by the convenience store at around 8:30 pm, according to her uncle. And this morning, at around 3:45 am, Nanami Keita, age ten; Nanami Toshinori, age six; and Nanami Noriko, age seven, were kidnapped from their own house."

This is the first thing I hear on the news this morning as I get ready for school. Now, I'm really shocked. It's barely been a week and already four more kids have gone missing! Not only Kanzaki's niece, but all of Shizuka's siblings have gone missing! "This is seriously escalating," I muse to myself as I head to the door. "I'm leaving, Mom!" I call.

"Have a nice day!" she calls back.

Sure enough, when I get to school, this is all that anyone is talking about. In fact, Kunieda is still absent this morning. However, I see Kanzaki looking very worried. Feeling bad for him, I decide that I should say something at least. "Hey, Kanzaki," I say, getting his attention. "I'm sorry to hear about your niece." I say it in a genuine way. He simply nods in acknowledgement.

"What happened that night?" Natsume asks him.

"We were at the convenience store because Futaba wanted me to get her pocky," he starts. "Then, as we were paying for it, the cashier suddenly flipped out and grabbed her straight from the floor! I tried to fight him but he was too fast! Hell, he threw me into the shelves and took off with Futaba! Paa-ko, you were there, right? You saw it!"

Yuka nods, her eyes wide. "Yeah! It was crazy! The cashier was seriously messed up! He just disappeared after taking Futaba!"

My eyes widen in surprise. "Seriously?" I ask. "Why would a cashier do that?"

"I dunno, but he looked like he was possessed!" Kanzaki says.

"A possessed cashier...?" Oga wonders. "Then, we can't go to that shop anymore."

"Dah," Beel agrees.

"Yeah, that's not the main problem here," Agiel tells him.

"That's really strange," Hecadoth comments.

"Yeah, I know." We turn to the doorway and see Shizuka standing there. A look of worry, sadness, and concern is on her face, as well as dark circles under her eyes.

"Shizuka… I'm so sorry to hear about your siblings," I tell her.

"What happened this morning, Nanami-senpai?" Furuichi asks her.

"We woke up when we heard Noriko, Keita, and Toshinori screaming for help from Noriko's room," she starts. "There was one thing similar in their rooms. They were taken straight from their beds. When we got to Noriko's room, we just saw the broken window." She rubs her forehead with her hand. "However, I think you need to know this."

"What?" Agiel asks.

"I had woken up at 3:30 am to the sound of what sounded like a children's lullaby," Shizuka starts.

Hecadoth looks surprised. "A children's lullaby?" he asks.

"What did it sound like?" I ask.

A frown crosses her face. "That's the thing… it didn't sound like a lullaby at all," she says. "It was a music box melody that sounded extremely eerie and ominous. At first, I thought I was dreaming, but it was real. Even scarier was that it continued for fifteen minutes straight. And then, that's when we heard the screams from Noriko's room. But by the time we got to Noriko's room, they were all gone. Noriko, Toshinori, and Keita. We only saw the room in disarray and the window broken."

Hilda frowns. "How odd," she muses.

Right then, Kanzaki turns to us. "I think I know what you're talking about," he recalls. "Yesterday, in the convenience store, I heard some weird-ass creepy music over the radio right before the cashier flipped out."

"Yeah," Yuka agrees. "It was a very weird music box-like lullaby, almost like that creepy ringtone from that movie _Chakushin Ari_. In fact, I was half-expecting a creepy long-haired girl to come from the ceiling."

"A lullaby, huh?" We see Kunieda standing by the entrance. She looks tired, her eyes bloodshot with dark circles under them, and she sounds like she's been crying.

"Nee-san!" Yuka exclaims.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother," Shizuka apologizes to her.

"Thanks," she responds. "I had gone to the police station to ask about my brother and from what I had heard, the daycare staff members had apparently heard a creepy music box melody that sounded oddly like a lullaby. I don't know how it sounded, but after it had stopped, there was a loud crash a few moments later. And that's when Kouta had gone missing."

Shizuka turns to me. "Yumi, your dad's a cop, right?" she asks. "What did he say about it?"

"Yeah, he showed me a few photos from the daycare where Kouta had gone missing," I say. "He noticed some odd residue on the ground right near the hole in the wall. Because of that, he believes that the culprit is not human."

"Not human?" Furuichi asks in surprise. "Could it be a demon?"

"That's the thing," Hilda says. "Even if it was a demon, why would they want to take these children?"

"Is there something special about them?" Hecadoth asks.

"Well, when you think about it, all these children are related to a strong person," Furuichi explains. "Kanzaki-senpai is a member of the Tohoshinki, Kunieda-senpai is the leader of the Red Tails, and Nanami-senpai is a member of the Six Horsemen."

"You have a point there," Hecadoth says.

"Even then, for what reason would a demon be wanting these children?" I ask.

Before any of us can talk, we suddenly hear the sound of a phone ringing. Furuichi notices this and picks his phone up. "Hello?" he answers.

His eyes grow wide as he hears the person on the other end. "What?!" he whispers in shock. "Wait, what do you mean by 'she just disappeared'?"

We watch as he becomes silent, listening. "A creepy melody started playing out of nowhere…" He trails off. He suddenly hangs up and slowly puts his phone away.

"What happened?" Yuka asks.

Furuichi slowly shakes his head, looking very shocked and worried now. "My sister… she just went missing now…" he replies, sounding rather distant.

This sudden news alarms us. "Ehhh?!" Kunieda exclaims, shocked.

"How?!" Shizuka asks.

"Her friend told me that they had heard a rather ominous melody suddenly playing in the school during their gym class," Furuichi starts. "And then, there was a sudden explosion in the gym. Honoka had just disappeared in the dust cloud."

However, Agiel is confused by something. "But all these other kids were really young," she says. "Furuichi, your sister is a preteen girl."

"Looks like they're evolving, as my dad would say," I comment grimly. "It seems like age doesn't matter anymore. In fact, all evidence is clear that the culprit is not human."

The atmosphere that hangs in the classroom is a tense atmosphere now, and some people periodically leave. Kanzaki leaves to go look for Futaba, right after Furuichi and Agiel had left to look for Honoka. Eventually, Saotome-sensei lets us go early, since he himself is troubled by the events.

"Hecadoth, I just want to stop by Honoka's school," I tell him on the way home.

"Of course," Hecadoth says. "I had the same idea. There's something that seems off about this and I need to make sure it's not what I think it is."

When we arrive at the school, I see Dad's car in the front. When we enter, Dad is just walking towards the entrance. He stops in surprise upon seeing us. "Yumi, Hecadoth," he says in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to check out the crime scene," I tell him.

Dad's hesitant, but he gives in. "I understand why, but here." He hands me some gloves. "Put these on."

We follow him to the gymnasium, which is still charred and in disarray. Right then, Hecadoth notices something by the doors to the equipment room. "What is it?" I ask.

"Look at this." I follow him and he points to the ground. On the ground is the same clear residue that was in the other photo.

"What is that?" I ask.

"I've seen this before. This is venom," he explains. "Venom from the Medusa Cobra in the Demon World. It's highly poisonous."

"That wasn't even in the Nanami siblings' rooms, or in the convenience store," Dad says. "But it was at the daycare."

Hecadoth nods. "It's been confirmed. One, that there is definitely more than one culprit, and two, that they're definitely not human."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Shadows**

"Yumi-nee…" I turn to face the entrance and see Momoka in the living room, still in her pajamas. However, a scared look is on her face.

"What's wrong, Momo-chan?" I ask softly. I had just put her to bed a while ago and I have just been putting away some of her toys while she was going to sleep.

"I'm feeling scared…" she whimpers. "Can you stay in my room for a while?"

I smile reassuringly at her. "Of course." I follow her upstairs and tuck her back into bed, sitting down on the bed next to her. "What's the matter?" I ask, gently stroking her hair.

Momoka looks at me with her innocent eyes. "This morning, I saw you and Hecadoth-san together," she tells me. "He's not human, isn't he? I could tell."

My eyes grow wide in shock. _How did she know about that? _Knowing better than to lie, I slowly nod my head. "He's… a demon," I reluctantly tell her. "Please, don't tell anyone else about this."

She nods. "I won't," she promises. "I pinky promise." She holds out her pinky. I smile softly and join my pinky finger with hers.

"I'm scared, Yumi-nee," she whimpers, looking fearful. "What if I get taken next?"

I look at her in surprise. _So she's heard about these kidnappings as well, huh. Well, I guess it's not really a surprise. It's everywhere on the news now. _

"I won't let that happen, Momo-chan," I reassure her, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "No matter what, I'll always protect you."

Momoka hugs me. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Yumi-nee," she tells me. "I'm Night Princess, right? I'll protect you too."

I smile as I hug her back. "I don't want anything to happen to you too, Momo-chan," I tell her. Before I realize, I start to unconsciously hum the same lullaby that was sung to me when I had been captured.

As I hum the lullaby, I can't help but grow even more worried. These disappearances are really alarming, and the fact that Hecadoth and I had found venom in Honoka's school where she was taken is quite disturbing. Even Dad is becoming more and more concerned about this and he even went as far as warning me before babysitting today. According to him, if the offender is evolving, he might just start taking children no matter what they are, and even worse, if the offender really is a demon, then they might just start killing the children.

Suddenly, I feel an unusually chilly night wind blow through the slightly-open window, causing me to stop humming and tense up. But then, I hear it. The faint sound of an eerie music box-like melody. Even Momoka tenses up. "Yumi-nee, what is that?" she whispers fearfully.

I'm unable to answer as the melody grows louder and louder. Feeling wary, I get off the bed, pulling out my iron fan that I've started carrying everywhere with me. "Momo-chan, hide," I tell her. However, the words barely leave my mouth when the window suddenly shatters, causing me to crouch down to avoid the flying glass.

I look up and to my shock, I see a shadow in the broken window. It steps inside and walks towards a terrified Momoka, much to my horror. "Get away from her!" I shout, trying to fight but I'm repelled by a tendril of demonic energy that sends me flying into her closet.

"Yumi-nee! Help me!" Momoka cries out just as the shadow jumps out of the window.

_Oh no you don't! _I think to myself as I materialize into demonic energy to fly out of the window before materializing into my physical form again. I then start chasing after the shadow. "Let her go right now!" I practically chase it all over town, even materializing into demonic energy to get over a railway crossing before materializing again into my physical form.

At some point, when we're near the park, I suddenly see another shadow with a terrified Baby Beel in its arms running as well. "What the- Baby Beel?!" I exclaim.

"Let the Young Master go right now, you scum!" I suddenly see Hilda and Oga chasing after the shadow.

"Huh?! Oga?! Hilda?!" I exclaim.

Unfortunately, the shadows as well as Momoka and Baby Beel disappear, causing us to run into a clearing. However, we suddenly see Furuichi, Hecadoth, Agiel, Lamia, Shizuka, Toujou, Kunieda, Nene, Kanzaki, and Yuka.

"Yumi?" Hecadoth asks, confused.

"What's Ogacchi and Hil-Hil doing here as well?" Yuka asks.

"Momo-chan, the kid I… normally babysit… she was just kidnapped!" I explain through pants. "We heard it. The creepy melody… then the window shattered… and a shadow came in… and took her!"

"Baby Beel was taken as well!" Oga explains. "We were just walking back from the grocery store when we heard that weird-ass music and then this shadow appeared and took him right off my back!"

"But what are you all doing here?" Hilda asks.

"A shadow had suddenly appeared in front of us with Honoka, almost like it was taunting us," Furuichi explains. "We chased after it and ended up here."

"Same thing for Paako n' me," Kanzaki says.

"And us," Shizuka adds with Toujou nodding.

"And us too!" Kunieda exclaims with Nene nodding in agreement.

"But Yumi, you're not even related to Momoka," Nene tells me in surprise. "Why would she get taken?"

"I am rather close to her and I'm even like a sister to her," I explain. "I guess that's why.

Furuichi looks around. "I highly doubt that this was a coincidence," he states. "Think about it. We are all somehow related to the kids who disappeared."

"You're right," Hecadoth says. But before he can go on any further, we suddenly tense up. The level of demonic energy is rising higher and higher. It isn't long before we see a group of six, five guys and one girl, step out from the shadows.

"Good… they're all here…" the girl muses, smirking in a Femme Fatale manner. She wears a black halter dress and is surrounded by shadows.

"There's confusion amongst them… I can hear it," one of the men sneers, a large cobra coiled around him. The snake hisses in agreement.

"What the… Who the hell are they?!" Oga demands.

"Are these guys demons?!" Shizuka asks.

Hecadoth stares at the group in shock. "This is…"

"Hellhound Sentinel," Agiel finishes. "A subgroup of the Solomon Company."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6! I hope you enjoy!**

**And to Devlin Dracul, I honestly believe Furuichi's not a descendant of Solomon. I think he's just the so-called 'normal' person in a school of delinquents. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Hellhound Sentinel**

Oga, Hilda, and Furuichi stare at the group of demons in shock. "Solomon Company…?" Furuichi asks. "Wait, that was the same company that Kugayama mentioned!"

"And to think that we'd encounter the most lethal subgroup of the Solomon Company!" Hilda adds, glaring at the six demons.

"Who are these guys?" Kunieda asks.

"The woman is known as Darcy. She's absolutely lethal, using her looks to seduce unwitting men, and then killing them with her shadows," Lamia explains, glaring at the purple-haired woman, now known as Darcy. "It seemed like she used her shadows to kidnap some of these kids. Be careful of her. Her shadows also shapeshift into her opponents and can use their powers against them."

I pull out my fan as Hecadoth summons his spear. "Watch out for Viper," he warns, pointing his spear at the blue-haired guy with the large cobra. "He's as dangerous as a snake, especially his Medusa Cobra. He has the ability to-"

"-hear everything," the guy, now known as Viper, sneers. "Yeah, I can hear _everything_." The large cobra next to him hisses viciously at us, causing him to grin. "Orochi here is just as deadly. One bite from him and it's a slow and painful death."

I stare at him in shock, causing him to grin further. "It's like a battlefield in your head, Konketsuji," he taunts. "I can hear you."

I grit my teeth and glare at him. Agiel turns to Furuichi. "That guy over there, his name is Alaric," she says, pointing at tall, sadistic-looking older man with a music box. "He can manipulate earth in addition to distracting people with his music. He must've been using that music box to distract everyone before kidnapping the children!"

Hilda points her sword at a punk with jet-black hair and tattoos on his body. "That man is Zephyr," she says. "Beware of him, everyone. He's the fastest member out of all of them. He can slit your throat without you even realizing it."

"See that guy over there, that Phantom of the Opera guy?" Hecadoth adds, pointing at a formally-dressed man in a black tuxedo with a white Phantom of the Opera-style mask. "That's Salem. He can manipulate his surroundings to become his puppets. Basically, he can make a tree become alive and attack you."

"And that guy over there is Griswold," Agiel concludes, gesturing at a man with long brown hair, a sleeveless gray hoodie that revealed a muscular chest with an emblem tattooed on his chest. "He's the most dangerous out of all of them. When he wants to kill, nothing will stop him."

"These six make up the Hellhound Sentinel, one of the most dangerous subgroups of the Solomon Company," Lamia says.

Right then, we see several shadows appear around a sneering Darcy, each one holding a child. I gasp in shock when I see Momoka. "Momo-chan!" I gasp.

She looks at me with tearful, terrified eyes. "Yumi-nee…" she whimpers.

"Honoka!" Furuichi exclaims.

Honoka stares back at him in fear. "Nii-chan, what's going on?!" she asks, tears filling her eyes.

"Young Master!" Hilda cries out to a worried Baby Beel.

"Tora… Nee-chan… help us…" Noriko whimpers to Toujou and Shizuka.

"Hajime!" Futaba cries out.

Hilda glares at them. "Why did you take all these children? Just what are planning to do to them?!" she demands.

Griswold smirks. "These human children… we'll be making them our contractors. And the Prince will be our hostage," he declares. "I mean, we took the kids from the strongest humans of the Prince's army, so they're likely to be just as strong."

"Not to mention, this girl here is the sister of the Contractor's strategist," Darcy gloats, sneering at Honoka. "And the strategist happens to be the contractor of the Pillar Squad themselves. Who knows what kind of potential she'll have?"

My eyes widen in shock. _Little children… as contractors for demons?! No way! _"You bastards!" I snarl. "How dare you! Momo-chan is only three!"

"And Kouta's only two!" Kunieda adds.

"Children aren't strong enough to be contractors!" Hecadoth shouts. "Their bodies and minds haven't developed yet so they won't be strong enough to withstand the demonic energy! Their bodies will crumble!"

A sneer crosses Griswold's face. "Well, we can give them back… but only if you-"

"You bastards… takin' my niece like that?!" Kanzaki interrupts, snarling. "Don't waste my time, you asshole!"

Oga glares in anger. "I don't know what you want us to do, and I really don't care, but you're really pissin' me off…" he snarls.

Toujou grins. "A fight, huh?" he drawls. "Bring it on!" He cracks his knuckles.

Right then, the three of them charge towards the demons. "Give 'em back, you bastards!" Kanzaki snarls.

Griswold sneers. "Get them, Zephyr," he commands.

"Yes sir!" Suddenly, with blinding speed, Zephyr moves and takes down the three of them with one kick, much to our shock. "Too slow!" he taunts as they hit the ground.

"Oga!" Kunieda shouts… at the same time as another Kunieda that suddenly appears beside her! They stare at each other in shock before the Kunieda on the left pulls out a wooden sword and strikes the real Kunieda, sending her flying.

"Surprise!" the fake one taunts, sneering.

"What the-?! Why the hell am I attacking myself?!" Kunieda, the real one, shouts in bewilderment.

"Shit…" Hecadoth curses as the Kunieda clone turns back into a shadow. "Looks like we'll have to get involved now." He and I start running towards them. "Yumi!" he calls to me.

"I know!" I shout, pulling the dagger out of my fan. We surround ourselves with demonic energy as we ready our weapons. I take all my demonic energy and concentrate it into one single tendril, which starts coiling around me. "Moonless Night-" I'm cut off when I'm sent flying by my own tendril of energy, which is sent from… a clone of me!

"-Cruel Insanity!" the clone finishes, sneering as I hit the ground. I stare in shock as it turns back into a shadow.

"Yumi!" Hecadoth shouts. Right then, I suddenly see Zephyr zoom in from nowhere, sending Hecadoth flying to the ground.

"Too slow, Pillar General!" he taunts.

I grit my teeth, wiping away some blood at the corner of my mouth as I glare at Darcy. _Dammit… that chick… she used her shadows on me! That bitch played dirty!_

I watch as Furuichi, Agiel, Nene, and Lamia run towards her. "I'll take care of Darcy!" Agiel shouts.

"Oi, let me in on this as well!" Nene insists. However, they're suddenly taken down by a large tree, which is being controlled by a sneering Salem. First one to be defeated is Agiel, who is thrown back into the ground.

"Agiel!" Furuichi shouts. Suddenly, he's struck down by a branch.

"Furuichi!" Lamia shouts. Suddenly, she's knocked back into Nene by another branch and they both go flying into the ground.

Salem sneers at them. "How pathetic," he taunts.

I watch as Kanzaki gets up and makes his way over to Yuka. "Oi, Paako! Stay back!" Kanzaki orders.

"Yeah!" Yuka nods, watching as Kanzaki charges towards Alaric, only to get stuck as Alaric manipulates the earth into thick mud.

"Heh! Nice try, human! But you won't be able to defeat me!" Alaric gloats. Zephyr then punches the both of them to the ground.

Meanwhile, Oga glares at Griswold and prepares to attack him. "Zebul-" He's cut off when a shadow suddenly materializes into another Oga and punches him across the face, mimicking his Zebul Blast, sending him flying to the ground.

"Tora!" I turn and see Shizuka standing behind Toujou as he tries to fight Salem, only for the both of them to be curbstomped by his tree puppet.

_Shit… these guys are way too strong for us to defeat! _I think to myself. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear Hilda trying to fight Viper only for him to continuously avoid her strikes.

Viper then suddenly strikes her in the jaw, sending her flying, but she manages to regain her footing. He sneers at her. "You're confused. You're wondering how I managed to avoid all your attacks," he drawls. "I told you before, I can hear everything!"

Hilda's visible eye narrows and she lunges at him, letting out a yell. However, he successfully stops her attack, sneering at her.

"It's no use, Hildegarde!" he taunts. "I can hear it all. It's like an orchestra all out of control." He leers at her, despite her vicious glare. "Your muscles contracting, every breath you take in… and all your thoughts."

Hilda glares at him in rage. "You dared hurt my Young Master, so you'll die!" she snarls, delivering a roundhouse kick at him. She uses her powers to boost herself in the air, ready to strike him down. However, Viper is prepared for the attack.

"Orochi! Now!" he commands, holding his hand out at her.

Hissing viciously, the large cobra slithers all the way up to Hilda and sinks his fangs into her right arm, much to our horror.

Hilda lets out an agonized howl of pain as she's flung to the ground, her face contorted in pain as she shivers slightly. In her arm is a large bite mark, which is clearly poisoned. Viper smirks. "You're strong, but not strong enough to withstand Orochi's poison. Enjoy writhing in agony until death claims you."

_No way… they wiped the floor with us in one go! _I think in shock. Everyone else is also in shock at being curbstomped so quickly.

"You never even let us finish," Salem sneers. "If you want these children alive, then you'll have to complete some tasks."

"Complete… some tasks?" Furuichi asks, surprised.

"That's right!" Zephyr says. "You have to complete a few tasks in order to save these kids and the Prince. If you manage to successfully complete those tasks in one week, we'll return them safe and sound, even the Prince. If you fail, however…" He grins. "Well, we can't exactly guarantee that they'll be alive."

I glare at them as we slowly stand up. "You lay a hand on Momo-chan and I'll tear you to pieces!" I threaten.

"Hmph. All talk," Alaric scoffs. He tosses a piece of rolled up paper on the ground which Furuichi picks up. "Well, have fun dying on those tasks. And by the way, I'd tend to the wet nurse if I were you." At that moment, they all disappear.

We all turn to Hilda, who's in a lot of pain at this moment. Lamia looks at her arm, which has a green infection spreading rapidly. "This is bad," Lamia says worriedly. "The poison is spreading. If we don't do something, she'll die."

"No need to worry." We all turn and to our surprise, we see Alaindelon. Right then, he splits open to reveal the blue Muumuu that is Dr. Furcas.

"We'll save her," Dr. Furcas reassures us.

"Master!" Lamia exclaims, clearly overjoyed. Right then, to our surprise, we see Lord En, Yolda, Isabella, Satura, Graphel, and Naga appear as well.

"Yolda!" Kunieda exclaims.

"What are you doing here?" Hecadoth asks.

"Let's go to an environment where she can actually heal," Yolda suggests, suddenly creating a portal.

Before we realize, we're all in Furuichi's house, resting up after the fight. Lamia is tending to our wounds while Dr. Furcas is taking care of Hilda, who is lying down on the couch.

"How's she doing?" Oga asks him, sounding slightly worried.

"The poison has weakened her considerably, but she'll recover in a few days," Dr. Furcas reassures him as he cleanses the wound. "However, she's in no state to be doing the first couple of tasks required. She'll have to rest."

"I heard that my brother was kidnapped, and I want to help save him!" Lord En declares, putting his 3DS down. He turns to face Hecadoth, Agiel, Graphel, and Naga. "I need all the help I can get if I want to help out. Will you support me?" he asks them.

The four pillar demons are surprised, but they all bow on one knee. "Of course, En-sama!" Hecadoth responds, sounding honoured.

"You don't even need to ask!" Naga adds.

Hilda opens her eyes. "Yes… we should all work together to save them," she insists, sounding slightly weakened as Dr. Furcas applies a bandage around her arm.

"She's right!" Lamia adds. "Hilda-neesama won't be able to do the first few tasks because of her condition now, but we should do whatever it takes!"

"All right, let's do this!" Oga cheers.

"Count me in!" Kunieda declares.

"And me!" Nene adds. "I want to help get Kouta back as well, Nee-san!"

"Yeah, you got it!" Kanzaki declares.

"I'm joining too!" Yuka declares. "I want to help get Futaba back!"

Shizuka nods. "I'll join you!" she agrees.

"I'm helping out too!" Toujou adds.

I nod. "Yeah. If those bastards even dare lay a hand on Momo-chan, I'll show 'em the pits of hell!" I vow.

"We're helping out as well!" Satura adds.

"Yeah. I may not be strong, but if Honoka is in danger, then they're really gonna feel it from me," Furuichi adds, his tone becoming darker.

"So, let's do this!" Oga declares once more.

"Yeah!" we all cheer at once, raising a fist in determination. Even the four pillar demons join in on it.

I smile to myself. We now have our own little army to fight against these demons. And with this amount of strong people, nothing will get in our way now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7, and to Devlin Dracul, yes, the Hellhound Sentinel is a shout-out/tribute to the Oracion Seis from Fairy Tail. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- First Task**

"Alright, so what's the first task, Lamia?" Oga asks.

Lamia takes out the small paper and reads it out loud. "'You want these kids back? Too bad, you'll have to complete some tasks to get them back'," she starts. She suddenly removes a piece of chalk from the letter. "'Keep this chalk. You'll need it for the tasks. Draw a door anywhere in the room you are in, and it will lead you to the places where you need to complete your tasks. For your first one, there is an important item you'll need to retrieve. However, there is a catch. That item is guarded by a vicious demon who won't hesitate to kill. You have to find a way to outsmart the demon and take it, or take the item without being noticed. Well, good luck.'"

Furuichi raises his hand slightly. "I think we should complete these tasks in groups," he suggests. "It'll be quicker and we'll be able to accomplish them more efficiently."

"Good idea," Hecadoth agrees. "So, who'll do this task?"

Oga raises his hand. "I'll do this!" he volunteers.

"You'll need backup, Oga," Hilda tells him. "You won't be able to use the Young Master's powers, now that he's been separated from you."

"Let me help out too!" Toujou insists, grinning.

"I'll help out as well," Kunieda adds.

"Okay, one more person should go," Lamia says. Right then, Agiel's hand shoots up.

"I'll go as well!" she decides.

Lamia nods. "Okay then," she starts. "I'm going to use this to monitor you." She pulls out a large computer from a nearby box and sets it on the table. "With this, we'll be able to keep track of where you are and what you're doing." She hands some earpieces out to us and another one to Kunieda. "Furuichi and I will use this to help you out."

"Just like when we were fighting against the Akumano people," Nene muses.

Lamia goes up to a wall in the living room and draws a door in the wall. We watch as the drawing fades and creates a door in the wall. She struggles to push it open so Naga helps her. Soon, with the sound of stone scraping, the door opens, revealing a long, arched hallway with a fairly low ceiling.

"Okay, it's open now," she says. "Now be careful, all of you."

"You got it," Kunieda says as she crawls through the door. Oga, Toujou, and Agiel follow afterwards. Once they're through, we decide to leave the door open, just in case.

Lamia turns on the computer and presses a few keys. Soon, we get an image of the four of them walking through the hallway. "Good, they're already on their way," Lamia says. "Everyone can take turns giving advice."

Suddenly, I hear my phone ringing, causing everyone to turn in my direction. As I pull out my phone, my eyes widen in shock as I see the caller ID. It's Keiko, Momoka's mom!

_Oh shit… I have a lot of explaining to do… _I pick up the phone. "Hello?" I answer.

"Yumi, is that you?" I hear Keiko asking, sounding panicky. "What happened here? Where are you? Where's Momoka?"

I sigh sadly. "Keiko-san… I have some bad news for you…" I start. "Momo-chan has gone missing."

"What?!" she gasps. "What happened?!"

"The kidnapper was too fast for me," I explain. "But please, don't worry. I'm working towards rescuing Momo-chan, so I have to do a certain amount of tasks in a week in order to save her. I'm doing this along with some of the others whose siblings were kidnapped. Informing the authorities is out of the question because this situation is actually beyond the control of the authorities."

I hear a brief pause over the phone. "Okay…" she says reluctantly. "I trust you will rescue her. But please, be careful."

"I will," I reassure her. "Thank you again." I hang up.

"Who was that?" Hecadoth asks me.

I sigh. "Momo-chan's mom," I say. "I've told her the situation and that we're working to save her and the other kids."

I suddenly feel him gently kiss my forehead. "Don't worry so much," he tells me. "We're all trying our hardest."

"Eh? But I didn't even say anything," I comment.

"I could tell you were worried," he responds. "Your body language and facial expressions said it all."

For some reason, I feel my face heat up at that. "Wow… you really notice a lot of things." I blush further and avert my eyes. "N-Not that it's bad, I mean…" Again, I see the same amused smile on his face, causing me to blush even more. "Seriously, quit looking at me like that!"

Hecadoth chuckles at this. Right then, Isabella gives us a serious look. "Enough," she orders. "We have to focus."

We all get around the computer and on the screen, we see Oga, Toujou, Kunieda, and Agiel on a hidden balcony to a large room. In the center of the room is a pedestal with a ball of string seated upon it. "So that's the item needed for the next task?" Agiel asks.

Oga scoffs. "Pfftt, a ball of string? Why the hell would anyone want to protect a ball of string?"

"Shh!" Kunieda shushes him. Right then, we see an ominous knight in black armor marching back and forth in front of the pedestal, holding a vicious spear.

A shiver goes through me. "For some reason, I feel rather scared of that guy," I confess.

"You guys have to be careful," Lamia warns them through the earpiece.

Agiel nods. "Got it," she says, grinning as she suddenly takes off her hat and coat. "I'll go and get it." We watch in surprise as she suddenly climbs onto a column and jumps towards the chain of the chandelier, successfully latching on and slowly climbing down. Right then, she hangs onto one of the arms of the chandelier with her legs and lowers her arm towards the string, successfully grabbing it as well as a letter it was sitting on.

"Whoa…" Furuichi gapes, his face bright red.

"Seriously, why did she have to take off her jacket?" Graphel asks, rolling his eyes.

A bead of sweat rolls down my forehead. "You're completely missing the point here," I tell him.

Grinning, she starts to make her way back up, only for the chain to suddenly snap.

"Well, shit," Hecadoth mutters under his breath as she suddenly falls to the ground, letting out a squeal.

The chandelier also crashes down, alerting the knight. He turns around and upon seeing Agiel, he charges towards her. Agiel immediately responds with pulling her sword out and clashing her blade with his. What follows is a fierce sword fight between the mute demon and Agiel.

"Let me get involved!" Oga insists.

"Not yet!" Kunieda tells him. "You don't have Baby Beel with you, remember?"

The demon knight is still unrelenting, and extremely aggressive in his fighting. But what chills me is that he's completely silent, and his fighting is cold-blooded. It seems like Agiel is starting to become exhausted in the fight.

At some point, when it looks like she's losing, Kunieda decides to help. She pulls out her sword and holds it up. "Shingetsu Drawing Technique 3rd Stance… Upturned Swallowed Tail Leaves!" she shouts, slashing it downwards. Right then, a storm of glowing pink sakura petals go flying at the knight and strike him repeatedly. This is enough to distract him, giving Agiel an opportunity.

She pulls out her sword and charges towards him. "Dark Sword, Bloody Grave!" she shouts, knocking him into the pedestal.

When the dust clears, the knight is knocked out and the pedestal completely obliterated. Agiel smiles as she holds up the ball of string. "Still intact!" she declares. "Here, catch!" she tosses it to Kunieda who catches it. Agiel then materializes into demonic power and makes her way back up to the balcony, where Kunieda hands her her coat and hat.

They soon crawl back through the door and into the living room. "We made it back alive!" Toujou declares, closing the door behind him. It proceeds to disappear into the wall until all signs of the chalk drawing is gone.

"Perfect!" Lamia says, taking the string from them.

Oga glances towards the couch where Hilda is sleeping, a blanket draped over her. "How's she doing?" he asks.

"She's doing better now," Dr. Furcas tells him. "It's a good thing I had come quickly. If I had come even a little late, it would've been a grave situation. Hilda just needs some uninterrupted rest and then she'll be able to fight."

I glance at the time nearby only to see that it's already 11:30 pm. "Guys, it's really late," I say, pointing at the clock. "We should get some rest. We'll do the next task tomorrow."

"That's a good idea," Kunieda agrees.

"All right then," Lamia decides, "We'll read the letter tomorrow and decide who'll do the task."

As I walk home with Hecadoth, I shiver slightly, feeling a bit chilly. He turns to look at me. "You look tired," he notices.

I nod. "Yeah," I say. "I'm just really exhausted. That fight against the Hellhound Sentinel today really wore me out, especially since they wiped the floor with us. And also with having to explain everything to not only Keiko-san, but Dad as well."

Hecadoth shakes his head. "They are notorious for using dirty tricks to achieve what they want. Especially Darcy," he tells me. "They say that she killed so many innocent people with her shadows purely for her own pleasure."

Right then, a question comes to me. "How many tasks do you think we'll have to do?" I ask.

"I have no idea," he says. "But no matter what, we'll do all of them." We stop outside my house and I head to the front door.

"Good night," I tell him, giving him a small kiss.

"Good night, Yumi," he tells me before walking back to Furuichi's place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter 8! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Labyrinth**

We all arrive at Furuichi's house this morning, ready to start the second task. We have all decided to use Furuichi's place as the main location for the tasks, especially because his parents are out of town for the next few days, allowing no distractions. However, Oga and Hilda have had to sleep over at Furuichi's house under Lamia's advice that Hilda rest in one place.

"So, what does the letter say?" I ask.

Kunieda pulls out the letter from her pocket. "'It's good that you kept the string. You'll definitely need it for today's task. Use the chalk again to draw a door on the wall. This time, the door will take you to a complex labyrinth. Use the string to navigate around the labyrinth. At the very center is your next item. However, be warned. There is a monster that lurks in the labyrinth, and it won't hesitate to kill you on sight'."

Lamia starts to set up the monitor again. "So, who'll go on this task now?" she asks.

"I'll go on this one," Graphel volunteers.

Isabella raises her hand. "I'll also come," she says, holding her book.

"I'm takin' this one as well!" Kanzaki declares.

"I'll come too," Nene adds.

"All right then," Lamia says. She draws another door on the wall, creating a door. She pushes it open, this time to reveal a large labyrinth, illuminated by the glow of torches.

Nene shivers slightly upon looking at the labyrinth. "Looks like you could easily get lost in there," she says.

Isabella ties a bit of the string around a nearby floor lamp before entering the door. Graphel, Kanzaki, and Nene follow after getting some earpieces for Lamia to communicate with them. "Make sure you exercise caution," Naga warns.

"Got it," Graphel agrees. "Let's stay frosty now."

We now sit around the monitor, watching as the four of them walk through the labyrinth, the string leaving a trail behind them. Meanwhile, Dr. Furcas checks up on Hilda. "How are you feeling?" he asks her, handing her a glass of water.

"A bit better," she says softly.

Lamia's eyes brighten upon seeing Hilda. "Hilda-neesama!" she says happily. "I'm so glad you're feeling better!"

"It's a good thing I managed to get to you on time," Dr. Furcas continues. "Orochi's venom kills the victim in a slow and painful manner. Fortunately, I was able to stop the spread of the venom."

She nods. "I see. And how's the progress of the tasks?" she asks.

"Toujou-senpai, Nee-san, Agiel, and Ogacchi finished the first one yesterday," Yuka says. "Now Isabella, Graphel, Kanzaki-senpai, and Nene have gone on the next one."

"Good," Hilda says, sipping the water. "Furuichi, I'd like to thank you."

Furuichi looks surprised. "Thank me?" he asks.

"For letting me rest here," she says. While her face is still stoic for the most part, the normally harsh tone in her voice has softened a bit, and her eyes are warmer.

He nods slowly, surprised that he's being thanked by Hilda. "You're… You're welcome," he responds.

Hecadoth and I watch the screen along with some of the others. "How close do you think you are?" Naga asks through the earpiece.

"Can't say," Graphel responds. "Although, I have a feeling we're pretty far in."

Isabella looks around. "Yet we haven't seen this monster anywhere," she says.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Furuichi asks. "If you haven't seen the monster yet, that should be good, right?"

"It is, but it's kind of strange," Nene responds, looking around nervously.

"Here we are." We see them enter the very center of the labyrinth. Again, there is a single pedestal with the item resting on it, which is a self-defense baton, much to our surprise.

"A self-defense baton? Could it be meant for the next task?" Hecadoth asks.

"Well it doesn't matter, we've found the item, now let's get the hell outta here!" Nene insists as Kanzaki takes it.

Suddenly, Graphel tenses up, a wary look crossing his face. "Graphel?" Furuichi asks.

"What's wrong?" Naga asks.

Right then, we all hear it. The sounds of low snarling from one of the paths. Immediately, Isabella pulls out her book and Graphel pulls out a spiked club from his coat. Kanzaki and Nene also move closer to them. "What was that?" Lamia asks, sounding slightly panicky.

"That's definitely the monster that the letter talked about," Isabella says. "And to think it would show up while we're in the labyrinth."

The snarling sounds so… different, very different from an animal. In fact, it sounds almost unearthly, and it seems to be slowly growing louder. Right then, in the glow of the torchlight, a hideous creature slowly enters, its beady yellow eyes glaring fiercely.

I recoil in horror. The creature looks almost like Cthulhu: repulsive, horrifying, and nightmarish. Everyone else is just as stunned at the creature. "What… is that?" Shizuka whispers.

The monster lets out a shrieking roar at the four. "Get out of there! Now!" Furuichi shouts into the earpiece. They don't need any further prodding as they're already running through the path they came from, the monster chasing them.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Nene shouts.

"Shit, it's like one of those creatures from Vlad's Haunt!" Graphel shouts.

At the mention of the name 'Vlad's Haunt', Oga, Furuichi, and Lamia shudder. I look at them curiously. "Why that reaction?" I ask.

"Uh… we'll tell you later," Lamia says.

Right then, Isabella rips out a piece of paper from her book. "Demon Summons, Trick Art!" she shouts. The paper dissolves and creates a large wall, blocking the creature's path as they continue running. We hear the sound of the monster roaring and shrieking from the other side.

"That wall will dissolve soon," Isabella tells them. "So let's run while we can."

They continue to run, managing to reach the path towards the doorway. Right then, we all hear the sound of the wall breaking down and the monster chasing after them.

"Hurry up! Come quickly!" Satura shouts, standing near the doorway. We all turn to face the door and watch as Graphel, Kanzaki, Isabella, and Nene run through. As the monster runs towards the entrance, Kanzaki slams the door and it disappears into the wall as the sounds of the monster's snarls and roars fade.

Nene breathes out a sigh of relief. "Damn, that was close!" she pants.

"Too close," Kanzaki adds as he hands the baton to Lamia. "But we got the damn thing."

Isabella pulls out the letter and starts reading it. "'We warned you about that monster, didn't we?'" she starts. At that statement, I see a red vein appear on Oga's forehead.

"If those letters start taunting us one more time…" he mutters in annoyance.

"'You'll need the baton for the next task. This one will be both mentally and emotionally challenging. Again, use the chalk. For the next task, you have to defeat Mare, also known as the Demon of the Past. He will bring up your worst memory, a memory you have been trying to forget, tormenting you until you are weakened emotionally and mentally, and he will then kill you. Once you defeat Mare, take his pendant. You'll need that for the next task'," Isabella finishes reading.

Lamia looks at the clock. "There is enough time to get this task done. Who'll do this one?" she asks.

I raise my hand. "I will," I volunteer.

"I'll go too," Hecadoth says. "I haven't done one yet, and it's getting a bit tedious to sit behind a screen."

"I want in on the action too!" Yolda adds.

"Then I'll also go," Naga says, taking the baton.

"Okay then," Lamia says as she draws another door in the wall. "Good luck, and be careful."

We enter through the entrance into long hallway, much to our surprise. Again, the hallway is lit only by the glow of torches. Hecadoth summons his spear, I pull out my fan, and Yolda summons her mop. As we walk down the hallway, I find myself tensing up, feeling a bit wary. "For some reason, I don't have a good feeling about this," I confess, holding my fan closer to me. "It's either going to end horribly, or end in a way we didn't expect."

"Don't worry," Hecadoth reassures me. "If anything, we won't allow ourselves to be defeated."

"Yeah. One demon wet nurse and two pillar demons," Yolda adds. "We'll be able to take him on!"

"Just a word of warning, though," Naga says. "No matter what, do not think about your worst memory. Do not think about it at all."

We nod. However, right then, we sense another presence in the room. "Well, well, what have we here?" We turn and to our surprise, we see an elderly man with red eyes wearing a tuxedo and holding an axe in his hands, a cruel sneer on his face. Around his neck is a black string with a blood red gem.

"Is this… Mare?" I ask, getting into a defensive stance.

Naga pulls out the baton, glaring at him. "The Demon of the Past," he says. "I didn't expect us to encounter him this soon."

Mare eyes us, a cruel smile crossing his face. "What an interesting bunch," he drawls. "Majority of you have some pretty horrible memories. But which one should be revealed?" He walks up to Hecadoth, a sneer on his face. "How about you, Pillar General? That time when you nearly saw Laymia getting raped and murdered, how you stepped in front of her and took a stab meant for her?" he taunts. "Hm, no, that's too cliche. And besides, it won't be as fun."

Hecadoth grits his teeth and glares at him. "Why you…" he trails off.

Mare moves onto Yolda, eyeing her lecherously. "And what about you, wet nurse?" he asks. "Oh, this one is interesting. How about we reveal all your moments of rivalry with your sister, Hildegarde? Or even better, how about when you were forced to transfer all the pillar demons into the Human World, nearly being drained of your energy?" Yolda glares at him as he shakes his head. "No, that's too boring. It's not enough for tormenting."

Right then, he looks at me and I feel my skin crawl under his gaze. "But you, Konketsuji," he starts, a broad, sadistic grin crossing his face. "This one's a good one. Especially since you're so tormented by it. How about we reveal your expulsion from your previous school? No, the reason for your expulsion?" He grins. "And even better, the monster that you had become?"

My eyes widen in shock. "No…" I try and sound threatening, but my voice wavers. "St-Stay away from me!" I hold my fan out. However, he suddenly reaches forward and taps his index finger on my forehead.

_Wh-What the-?! _I think as my eyes widen in shock. _I… I barely even saw him move!_

"Yumi!" Hecadoth shouts as I bring a hand up to my mouth in horror.

"No… No… No…" I murmur desperately to myself, holding my head as the surroundings start to change.


	9. Chapter 9

**This was a rather long scene, so I decided to separate it. Here's Chapter 9. And just a warning, this is even more brutal than the previous one, so be warned.**

**Also, I've added another reason as to why Yumi lost control of her powers, one I made her intentionally not say before. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Cruelty and Rage**

_**(Hecadoth's POV)**_

The hallway disappears and we find ourselves in a courtyard outside of a large school building. I look around and I see a few students hanging around, talking amongst themselves in various languages. Naga and Yolda look around, confusion on their faces. "What is this place?" Naga asks.

"Another high school in the Human World," I say, recognizing the atmosphere of the place. "Yet none of the students are in uniforms."

"This… This is my previous school in Vancouver!" Yumi realizes, slowly shaking her head in horror. "And this… this is the day I was expelled! The day I lost control of my powers!"

Right then, we see Yumi in the memory, an eager smile on her face as she enters the courtyard. "Daisy!" she calls, approaching a rosebush. "Daisy! Come on out, kitty!" she coaxes in English. At that moment, a little white kitten timidly steps out from the rosebush.

"Hey Daisy…" Yumi coos, smiling gently at her as she strokes her fur. "Did you miss me? I missed you a lot, you know?" She pulls out a small can of canned fish and opens it up. "Here you go."

A small smile crosses my face as I watch the kitten eat the canned fish. Yumi has such a peaceful smile on her face and it's clear that she values the kitten. But then, I realize something. She had never said anything about a kitten to either me or Laymia. But why wouldn't she? Unless something happened to the kitten that clearly affected her.

Suddenly, we hear the sounds of cries of pain from nearby. We turn and see another girl getting kicked and hit by a group of six girls, all of them sneering in a rather cruel manner.

"Stop this! Please! I didn't do it!" the innocent girl pleads helplessly, only to be struck across the face by the ringleader.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" the girl snarls. "You obviously did it!"

"Yeah! Thanks to you, I'm getting expelled!" one of the other girls adds, glaring at her. "You ratted me out to the principal! Now how am I supposed to go to university!"

"Everyone knows you did it! After all, you're nothing but a little goody-goody!" another one jeers. "Always following the rules and getting the rule-breakers into trouble!" She spits at the innocent girl. "Just go and die!"

"I swear, I didn't do it!" the girl pleads. "Stop!"

"Hey!" Yumi suddenly calls over, glaring at the girls. "Knock it off, will ya?" She walks over to them.

The ringleader glares at her. "You stay out of this, you freak!"

Yumi ignores her and helps the girl up onto her feet. "You okay?" she asks.

The girl nods, smiling gratefully. "Yeah. Thank you, Yumi," she thanks, running back towards the building.

"Who are those girls?" Yolda asks.

"The girls who've picked on me since middle school," Yumi answers, her teeth gritted. "They're the biggest bitches who've made my life miserable for as long as I can remember."

After the girl leaves, Yumi turns around and glares at the group of girls, a look that clearly says 'I'm Done With Your Shit' on her face. "Will you quit your bullshit?" she scolds harshly. "First of all, Priya didn't report you, someone else did. And secondly, stop acting like you're perfect little angels! You clearly had it coming! Everyone knows you cheated on the midterm exam! You had a cellphone that displayed the answer keys for almost all your exams, and now you're facing the consequences of your actions! So grow up and get over yourselves!" She turns and starts to walk away.

I can't help but smile at that. She's so fiery and blunt about this that it's rather amusing to watch.

Right then, the ringleader sneers at her. "Hey, freak! Didn't your mommy ever tell you to stick your nose out of other people's business? Oops, I forgot! You don't have one!" she taunts.

At that remark, I'm simply appalled. I've heard that girls are definitely crueller when it comes to verbal bullying, but that was just callous and uncalled for.

"Did they just…?" Yolda trails off.

Yumi freezes up before turning around to face the girls, her face stoic, yet her dark amber eyes burning with anger. "What… What did you just say?" she asks, her tone unmistakably pissed off.

"Yeah! You heard her! Your mom left you 'cause you're a freak!" another girl jeers. "She hated you!"

"No one wants a freak like you! That's why your mom left!" a different girl taunts. "I mean, you're clearly not a human! She hated you for that!"

"Don't you dare say another word about my mom!" Yumi snarls at them, fresh rage in her eyes. "You make me mad for real and you'll wish you were never even born!"

"Oh really?" the ringleader asks, her tone becoming mocking. "I'd like to see you try. What are you going to do, get your dad to arrest us?"

An irked smile crosses her face. "Do you seriously have a death wish?" Yumi asks. "The more you taunt me, the more tempted I am to wipe those sneers off your faces… permanently."

The ringleader simply smirks. "Think again. You seem to be forgetting about something," she drawls.

Suddenly, to our surprise, we hear the sound of a kitten mewling. At that, Yumi's eyes widen in shock and she turns to the source. We see a different girl standing by the rosebush, holding the kitten in her hands, a taunting smirk on her face. At that, I see a trace of hurt and disbelief in Yumi's eyes.

"Wha-but, you-I…" Yumi stammers, horrified. "I… I trusted you!"

The girl sneers at her. "Oh please," she scoffs. "Did you really think I _wanted _to become friends with a freak like you?"

"It seems like you don't even react anymore when it's direct," the ringleader continues, her tone condescending and almost sadistic. "But it seems even more fun when we hurt those close to you!"

Right then, to our shock and disgust, the girl throws the kitten onto the ground. Yumi tries to rush forward but four girls hold her back. What happens next is something I never wanted to see. We watch as the girl holds the kitten down and the ringleader picks up a fairly large rock, raising it above her head, a sadistic grin on her face.

"No! Stop this! No!" Yumi shouts helplessly, struggling.

At that moment, she brings the rock down on the kitten, creating a sickening thud and eliciting a mewl of helplessness, pain, and terror. She continues to bring the rock down, which becomes more bloody each time, much to Yumi's horror. Her eyes are wide with despair and tears start to stream down her cheeks.

She never even told me that this had happened that day! To think that those girls did something so horrific… it's absolutely sickening! Even Naga and Yolda are stunned into silence as we hear the sounds of the kitten mewling in pain. "How can they?" Yolda whispers.

"Disgusting," Naga mutters. I can't agree more. At this point, I want to kill each and every one of those girls.

"Oh? It's not moving anymore," the ringleader remarks. "But that was rather fun."

At that comment, my mouth drops open in shock. I've heard that killing animals is a sign of psychopathy in children, yet I'm still appalled by the girl's callousness. No wonder Yumi wouldn't have shared this with us. This probably reopened fresh wounds that she didn't want to go through again.

Yumi's head snaps up, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks as she glares in pure rage at them. "You little…" she hisses in rage, breaking free from the girls holding her back.

She storms up to the betrayer and slaps her across the face. "You bitch! You two-faced, back-stabbing little bitch!" she screeches in fury. "You killed her! You killed her! Go to hell! Go and burn in hell!"

The ringleader glares at her before slapping her twice across the face and pushing her roughly onto the ground. "That really wasn't very nice, freak," she drawls, picking up a photo of Yumi's mother that fell onto the ground. "Listen here. This school isn't meant for non-human freaks like you. So do us a favour, and go and die!" Right then, she tears the photo apart, much to Yumi's shock.

As the girls walk off while laughing cruelly, more tears fall down Yumi's face as she gently cradles the dead kitten in her arms, sobbing in despair. Even I'm feeling anger towards those girls.

"Those little..." Yolda trails off.

"And they call themselves human?" Naga asks in disbelief. "Even we demons would never beat an animal just for our own sick pleasure!"

At that moment, we see some other girls, presumably her friends, running up to her in concern, their faces shocked and horrified as they see what happened. One of them takes the battered body of the kitten and promises to give it a proper funeral.

"Those bitches! They took it way too far this time!" one of the girls says in anger. "They shouldn't get away with this!"

"Yumi, I have evidence on my phone," another one tells her. "Let's go to the office and show it to the- Yumi?"

Right then, we sense it. Her demonic energy is rising rapidly in the memory and her friends step back as Yumi stands up, slowly walking forward, her head lowered. "You're right, Rachel," she says softly, her voice quivering with rage. "They took it way too far this time."

"Yumi?" one of them asks in surprise as she continues to walk to a reasonable distance.

"Hey!" Yumi calls to the group of bullies. They stop and turn to look at her. "Disgusting…" she says, sounding sad and angered at the same time. "Truly disgusting. And truly ironic. You dare to call yourselves human, even after beating an innocent kitten to death and then tearing apart the photo of the target's dead mother. You truly disgust me. Haven't you ever heard the saying: 'Never bully a sleeping dragon'?"

"Uh, does it look like we care?" the ringleader taunts. "Just get lost already!"

Suddenly, a sadistic grin crosses Yumi's face. "I don't think so." Right then, the demonic energy surrounds her as she lifts her head up, her eyes flashing with pure, unadulterated rage. The group of bullies are shocked by this as well as Yumi's friends and the few students nearby.

"What is that?!" one of Yumi's friends asks.

"This is…" Yolda trails off in shock.

"She's lost control of her powers," Naga realizes.

Yumi starts to stalk forward, her smile now looking deranged and her eyes still enraged. "I've warned you so many times before, right?" she taunts, her voice mockingly-innocent. "Don't fuck with me, or I'll show you the pits of hell. But no… you had to push it too far. You went and beat an innocent kitten to death all for the sake of getting a reaction out of me, because I was too boring." She raises her hand, surrounding it with demonic energy, grinning sadistically. "Oh, you'll get a reaction all right. And I'll make you regret fucking around with me so badly, you'll wish you were dead."

The ringleader is shocked by this. "Y-Yumi?!" she nearly shouts. "What the hell?! I-It was just a joke! Can't you take a joke?!"

"A joke?!" Yumi repeats incredulously. An insane, sardonic giggle escapes from her lips before she becomes murderous again. "Well then…"

Suddenly, she lunges forward and grabs the ringleader by her neck, raising her up slightly, much to everyone's horror. The ringleader stares at her in shock, struggling to breathe as Yumi narrows her eyes at her. "I didn't. Find it. FUNNY!" Yumi screeches in rage as she violently slams the girl into the ground.

Even Yolda, Naga, and I are quite shocked by this. Yes, when I had heard about this, I knew it would've been rather brutal. But those girls had it coming. They had beaten an innocent animal to death just for the sake of getting a reaction out of Yumi. Oh, they got their reaction, all right.

Yumi stands over the ringleader, glaring coldly at her. "You know, I've always wondered this. Why do you still breathe?" she taunts, sounding mockingly innocent. "Humans like you make me sick. You're the ones who are fucked up. So why can't you go and die? Huh?!" she snarls, kicking her in the stomach.

"No… Stop this… No!" Yumi whimpers from beside me. I turn and see her kneeling on the ground, her eyes wide in horror, her hands covering her mouth.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Yumi, it's just a memory," I remind her. "It's not real. Just concentrate on getting rid of it! Don't let your willpower crumble!"

Meanwhile, in the memory, Yumi glares at the rest of the bullies. "None of you will be spared! In fact, how about we start off with Little Miss Traitor first!" She lunges towards the betrayer.

"No more!" Yumi suddenly shouts, standing up. And at that moment, the memory disappears and the hallway reappears again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10! I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Closure**

_**(Yumi's POV)**_

Remembering Hecadoth's words, I stand up, glaring defiantly. "No more!" I shout, sounding more firm and composed this time. Right then, the memory fades away and the hallway comes back. I breathe in and out, trying to collect myself as I take out my fan.

Mare looks at me in surprise and anger. "What?! My Memory Recall never fails! How did it-?!" he demands.

I glare at him coldly. "It's called willpower, bitch," I tell him, removing the knife from my fan and surrounding myself with demonic energy. "I may feel intense remorse for what I had done, but you must know this. I'm not the same as I used to be."

Hecadoth holds his spear out towards him, Yolda gets her mop ready, and Naga takes out the baton. At that moment, all three of them surround themselves with demonic energy, glaring at Mare. "And besides," I continue. "Bringing up the worst memory that a person has as a way of weakening them? That's really cowardly."

"Yeah." Hecadoth charges towards Mare, raising his spear up as he jumps up. "Now, eat this!" he shouts as he slashes his spear at him.

Mare narrowly avoids it and he jumps backwards. "Is that all you got?!" he taunts. "Try and fight this now!" He suddenly waves his hand around, causing us to look up, only to see several gargoyles near the ceiling.

Right then, they come to life, flying towards us with stony, stiff movements, screeching horribly. Hecadoth manages to spear a few of them, destroying them quickly. Naga uses his Snake Dragon Palm to destroy several of them as well, while Yolda knocks the rest down with her mop.

Using this opportunity, I materialize into demonic energy and fly behind Mare, quickly materializing into my physical form again, holding the knife up. I quickly slash the chain of the pendant, causing it to fall off his neck, allowing me to grab it. He turns around and glares at me in rage. "Why, you little-"

"Bitch? Freak?" I ask defiantly. "I've been called that so many times, it's not even hurtful anymore."

"Nice, Yumi!" Yolda calls as she knocks down another gargoyle.

I use my fan to summon a single tendril of demonic energy and start surrounding myself with it. "Moonless Night, Cruel Insanity!" I shout, stretching my arm out and sending it towards him. However, he's prepared for this and he blocks it with his palm, much to my shock.

Mare sneers at me. "Sorry Konketsuji, but it'll take more than that to defeat me," he taunts.

_Are you kidding me?! _I think to myself in shock as he raises his axe above his head. Right then, Naga appears behind him, suddenly jabbing the end of the baton into his back.

"No, it was perfect," Naga says, his face still stoic and emotionless. Mare glances back in shock.

"Too late." Naga presses down on the button on the handle of the baton. Mare's eyes widen in shock as the baton drains him of his power and he falls face-forward onto the ground, unconscious.

Yolda glances down at him, looking disappointed. "That's it? How lame," she pouts.

"We should leave as soon as we can," Hecadoth says, picking up a letter from a destroyed gargoyle. He also takes Mare's axe, probably just in case.

I glance down at the pendant in my hand before putting it into my pocket. At that moment, I suddenly feel a variety of different emotions: sick, disgust, hurt, and even worse, paranoia. "Let's go guys," I tell them, avoiding eye contact.

This doesn't go unnoticed by them. "Tanaka, is everything okay?" Naga asks.

I give them a cheery, close-eyed smile, trying not to show any negative emotion I'm currently feeling. "I'm okay," I reassure them. "Don't worry about me. I'm just feeling a bit shaken." They're not convinced by this, but they don't say anything else.

We arrive back into the living room, where everyone is eating some food that's out on the table. "We got the pendant," Yolda announces as Hecadoth closes the door, which dissolves into the wall.

"Okay, good!" Lamia says as I hand her the pendant. "At some point, we lost contact with you guys and the monitor went fuzzy for a while. But we managed to get it to work, and we got to see you guys fighting against those gargoyles."

"How about you guys have some dinner?" Furuichi suggests. "There's plenty of food to go around."

"Not now," I mumble distractedly, walking past them.

"Yumi, is something wrong?" Hecadoth asks, slightly concerned.

I shake my head. "I just need some time to think," I say as I open the back door. "I'm not too hungry right now."

I step outside and lean against the wall beside the door, folding my arms across my chest. I let out a sigh as I stare up at the night sky. I just had to witness the death of Daisy the kitten again, something I had been trying so hard to move on from. Even worse, Hecadoth, Yolda, and Naga saw the memory of me losing control of my powers. They saw me becoming a monster. Now what?

At the memory of Daisy's cruel death, I feel tears in my eyes. I never told Hecadoth or Laymia about this part of the incident because just thinking about it makes me want to cry. Having to hear her helpless mewls and whimpers of pain as her life was brutally ended with a rock being repeatedly thrashed on her little body, while I was being held back and forced to watch… it's just too painful.

In addition to hurt, I also feel… afraid. Hecadoth, Naga, and Yolda just saw a memory in which I lost control of my powers and beat several girls within an inch of their lives. They saw an alternate side of myself, the side that no one ever thought I had. They saw the sadistic, bloodthirsty, deranged side of me, in contrast to my usual calm, gentle, composed, kuudere/dandere demeanor. They won't be able to look at me the same way anymore now.

_What do they think of me now? Am I helpless and weak to them now? Will they call me careless for not taking better care of Daisy? Am I just a monster in their eyes? _I wonder helplessly.

"Is something wrong?" I turn in surprise and see Hecadoth standing next to me.

"Hecadoth?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same to you," he tells me. "What's wrong?"

"I needed time to think," I tell him.

"You've been unusually distant ever since we completed the task," he observes, standing next to me, giving me a concerned look. "It's about the memory, isn't it?"

I turn to face him. "Hecadoth, answer me honestly," I tell him. "Am… Am I a monster?"

He looks a bit taken aback by this. "No, you're not," he tells me. "You're far from a monster."

I sigh. "That memory… I'm still affected by it to this day," I admit. "I'm not proud of myself for beating those girls up, no matter how much I hate them. I know it was a result of my demonic powers taking over me, but I can't help but blame myself. And even worse… you, Naga, and Yolda saw it." I hide my face in shame. "You must see me as a monster now."

I suddenly feel his hands remove mine from my face and I look up. He has a firm, yet empathetic look in his eyes. "Listen to me, Yumi," he starts, taking my hand and gently squeezing it. "That wasn't your fault. Those girls pushed you too far. They brought it upon themselves the moment they beat the kitten to death. We were equally shocked by that action. Besides, you've gained control of your powers now."

"I know, it's just…" I shake my head. "Why? Why did I have to relive it again?" I turn to look at him. "I never told you about the kitten because it was one of the most painful things to talk about, and every time I think about it, I…" I trail off when I feel a tear fall down my face. I let out another wry laugh, except it sounds more like a choked sob this time. "Dammit… why am I crying again?"

"Oi, Yumi," Hecadoth tells me. "I know that it's tough, I know you feel terrible about it, and that's enough proof that you're not a monster. You're able to feel guilt, and you know what right and wrong is. You're nothing like those fucked-up girls. In fact, in the Demon World, your actions would be justified, especially if it was a friend, relative, or master who was killed."

I look at him in surprise. "Really?" I ask.

He nods, a smile crossing his face. "Besides, those girls more than deserved it," he adds. "Not even demons would beat an animal to death for our own pleasure. Also, I have to admit, the fact that you managed to put up with those girls for so long is quite impressive. If I had to put up with whiny brats like them, I don't know if I could control myself for so long."

I laugh softly as he takes my hand, kissing it. "Seriously?"

He nods. "And also, I really like what you said to Mare. That was very impressive," he compliments, kissing me briefly. "Now come on, how about you come inside and have some food. Lamia will read the next task soon."

I nod. "Okay," I say. As we walk inside, the feeling of guilt is slowly going away, and I start to feel a bit more reassured. _It's not my fault. I'm not a monster, and I never will be._


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize for the late update, everyone. I've been really busy these past few days, and I had some slight writer's block when it came to this chapter, so I'm really sorry. I hope you enjoy Chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Puppet**

When I come back inside, I see that Hilda is sitting at the main table, eating dinner with everyone else. She's doing a lot better now, since the colour has returned to her skin and she sounds less tired now.

"So, what's the next task?" Kunieda asks.

Lamia unrolls the piece of paper and starts to read it. "'Now that you've retrieved the pendant, here's your next task'," she starts. "'Again, use the chalk to draw a door. Be careful with this one. You have to fight a demon puppet master and retrieve a key from him. However, this guy is no ordinary puppet master. He toys with your mind to try and turn you against each other, especially if you have a troubled, emotional mindset. However, if you have the pendant, you should be fine. But if you have a stronger mindset, then that's even better.'"

Hilda raises her hand. "I have yet to do a task, so I shall go on this one," she volunteers.

"I'll also go," Oga volunteers.

"Me too!" Yuka adds.

Furuichi raises his hand. "I want to do this one," he volunteers.

"What are you talking about?" Nene asks, frowning at him. "They're all strong enough on their own, they don't need extra protection."

"Why not?" Furuichi asks, looking rather surprised and hurt. "I want to go on this task too! I'd like to help!"

"Come on, give the guy a chance!" Agiel insists.

"All right then," Hilda decides. "We'll let you come."

Hecadoth looks a bit concerned at that, but he decides not to say anything. Lamia nods. "Okay then," she says. "You all have your earpieces, so that's good. Who'll be in charge of the pendant now?"

"You can wear it," Furuichi offers, handing it to Hilda.

"Okay then, it's settled," Lamia says. She takes the chalk and draws a door in the wall.

Before they go in, Hecadoth walks up to Furuichi. "Before I forget, take this," he tells him, handing over Mare's axe. "Just in case."

Furuichi nods, looking a bit surprised. "Uh… okay," he says. He takes some tissues and puts them in his nose as he takes the axe.

"Awww, are you worried about him, Heca?" Agiel teases.

To my surprise, rather than giving her an annoyed glare or rolling his eyes, Hecadoth just remains silent and nods. We watch as the four of them walk through the doorway to do the task as Lamia sets up the monitor again. While she does so, I turn to face Hecadoth.

"Hecadoth, why'd you give him the axe just now?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I'm just a bit concerned about him," he tells me. "Considering the circumstances he's under right now, I'm wondering if it's really a good idea for him to do this task."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Hecadoth glances at the door. "He hasn't told me much, but I'm guessing that it's the bullying that he's going through, as well as his sister getting kidnapped that's hurting him," he says. "Every time he gets bullied, I want to step in and help him, but he tells me not to."

I nod slowly. "So, you believe that he doesn't have an emotionally strong mindset to do this task?"

He nods. "That's what I believe, at least."

"What are you talking about?" Kunieda asks. "If Furuichi was feeling upset, he would've told Oga!"

Hecadoth glares back at him. "Well, he would've told you if he trusted any of you!" he retorts.

"Why wouldn't Furuichi trust us?!" Nene asks.

"Maybe because you guys treat him like shit nearly everyday!" Hecadoth snarks back.

"Enough," Naga orders sternly. "We have to focus on helping them right now. There's no use in bickering."

"Hey guys, check this out," Yolda notices. We all turn our attention to the monitor.

"What is is?" Toujou asks.

"They're already here," Graphel adds.

We all crowd around the monitor and we see Furuichi, Hilda, Oga, and Yuka standing before a creepy-looking young man in a weirdly theatrical suit and an eerie smile on his face. I shiver slightly upon seeing his creepy smile. "That's the puppet master, huh?" I ask.

"Yeah, seems like it," Lamia says.

We watch as they get ready to fight. However, there seems to be something off about Furuichi. For a while, his head has been bent down, his eyes covered by his bangs. "Oi, what's up with Furuichi?" Lord En asks.

"He hasn't really said anything since they got there, actually," Lamia realizes.

The puppet master sneers upon seeing Hilda. "So, you're the wet nurse of Master Beel, hm?" he taunts. "I thought that you had died after being bit by Viper's snake."

"Don't underestimate the ability of the Imperial Doctor," Hilda retorts, glaring at him as she pulls her sword from her umbrella.

He eyes the pendant around her neck. "So, you have the pendant from Mare, huh," he observes. "That means you never fell under my spell."

"What spell?" Hilda asks, looking suspicious.

The puppet master eyes Yuka and Oga next before turning away disdainfully. "And it seems that neither the girl nor the contractor have fallen under my spell either," he adds. Right then, he notices Furuichi. "But this man…" A grin crosses his face.

_I have a bad feeling about this… _I think to myself, feeling wary about how Furuichi hasn't even reacted yet.

"You, boy," the puppet master says, standing in front of Furuichi. "The Great Demon Lord wishes to have an audience with you."

"Eh?! What the hell's that supposed to mean?!" Oga demands.

Naga's eyes widen in shock. "Don't tell me…" he trails off.

Furuichi lifts his head up at that moment. "I would be honoured to accept his invitation," he says, his voice emotionless and monotone.

Suddenly, to our shock, he swings the axe at Oga, who barely dodges it. "Whoa, what the-?!" Oga shouts.

"What happened to him?!" Lamia asks, shocked.

"Look at his eyes," Agiel notices. "They look different now!"

Sure enough, his eyes are dull and almost lifeless, void of any emotion. Hecadoth stares at the monitor in shock. "The hypnosis spell!" he realizes.

"So, Furuichi's been hypnotized?" I ask in surprise.

Hecadoth slowly shakes his head. "Shit… he shouldn't have taken this task…" He slams his fist on the table in frustration. "He didn't have the right mindset for this task! That's why he fell under his spell so easily!"

"What do you mean?" Nene asks.

"According to the letter, the puppet master will toy with anyone who has a mindset in emotional turmoil," Hecadoth recalls. "And I was right, Furuichi didn't have the right mindset to do this."

We watch as Furuichi continues swinging the axe towards Oga, his face stoic and emotionless, while Oga desperately tries to avoid the axe while Hilda and Yuka can only watch on in shock. Right then, Lamia steps into action. "Furuichi! Can you hear me?!" she shouts into her earpiece.

"Stop this, Furuichi! Don't let him get to you!" Hecadoth adds.

"This ain't you, man!" Toujou says into his earpiece. "Snap out of it!"

However, our words don't seem to be going through to him, as he isn't responding at all. "How can we get him out of his trance?" I ask.

"One solution for the hypnosis spell is to knock out the puppet master," Naga says. "If we knock him out, he'll lose control of his mind and Furuichi will be freed."

The puppet master sneers at the group. "You know, you should always beware the quiet ones, especially the butt of the jokes," he taunts. "Because one day, you'll push it too far and they'll end up taking out all their pent-up anger out on you!"

"Shut up!" Oga snarls at the puppet master. "Furuichi's not doing this on his own! It's you controlling him!"

"Oh? And just how do you know he hasn't been having such thoughts, hm?" the puppet master jeers. "How do you know that he hasn't been suicidal?"

Furuichi suddenly throws the axe at Oga, who narrowly avoids it. He turns and looks at the still-emotionless Furuichi. "Furuichi! Stop this!" he shouts.

"We're sorry for how we treated you!" Yuka suddenly shouts desperately. "We swear we'll treat you better, and we won't call you Creepichi anymore!"

Unfortunately, none of this seems to deter Furuichi. Right then, Isabella starts giving orders into her earpiece.

"Hilda!" Isabella suddenly commands. "Knock out the puppet master now! Furuichi will be brought out of the trance!"

"Very well then," Hilda says. She speeds past Oga and Furuichi, her sword surrounded by demonic energy. However, the puppet master senses her attack and swiftly avoids her.

"Nice try, wet nurse," he taunts. "But I won't be letting go of my new little puppet anytime soon. It's a lot of fun to toy with his mind, anyways."

Hilda narrows her eyes in anger. "You bastard…" she snarls. This is enough for her to deliver a heavy strike with her sword, which is too fast for the puppet master to avoid. The blow sends him crashing into a wall, knocking him out.

Right then, we notice the change in Furuichi. The dull, glazed look in his eyes disappears as he collapses to his knees. "Oga… I'm… sorry…" he murmurs before unconsciousness takes over him.

As Oga slings the unconscious Furuichi over his shoulder, Hilda picks up a key from the ground as well as a rolled up letter. "We have the key now," she says. "Let's go."

They soon come back inside and Hilda closes the door once Yuka is inside the living room and Oga lays Furuichi down on the couch. "That was close," Agiel says in relief.

"Way too close," Lamia says, walking up to Furuichi to check on him.

"How is he?" Hecadoth asks.

"He seems to be doing fine," she responds. "However, he'll have to rest for a bit."

Hecadoth shakes his head sadly. "Why didn't he tell me?" he wonders to himself. "I told him to tell me if he was having such thoughts, but he never did."

"Well, maybe he didn't trust you!" Oga snaps at him.

At that remark, Hecadoth glares at him. "Oh, like you're the one to talk," he snarks back. "He can't trust you either! He can't trust any of you!"

"Why not?" Nene asks.

I see Hecadoth's eyebrow twitching in anger. "Are you serious…?" he asks, his voice quivering in anger. Suddenly, to our shock, he slams his fist on the table, glaring at everyone. "Why haven't you realized that you're the ones responsible for his state of mind right now?!" he demands.

He turns to face Nene, Yuka, and Kunieda, glaring at them. "You…" he starts. "I've seen the way you've treated him and frankly, you treat him like shit! Just what makes you think that he's a pedophile, huh?! Is it because Lamia hangs around him?! What's so bad about that, huh?!"

The three girls are too surprised to even say anything so Hecadoth continues scolding them. "You call yourselves women when you treat him like he's barely human?! Grow up and get over your fucking selves!" he shouts.

He then turns on all the others, excluding Lord En, the other pillar demons, and Lamia. "All of you, all of you have treated Furuichi like shit, and then you wonder why he's so upset and distant from you! Humans who can't distinguish between a gem and a pebble don't deserve to even touch it, much less possess it!" he shouts at them.

"He's your strategist, the one behind your victories, the one who united all of you to fight against us, right?! And yet, where's the respect for him?! He deserves much more respect than what you give him! And now, he's been suffering from self-deprecation, which is what he's been doing to try and cope with this stress! How does that make you feel, huh?! Knowing that you're responsible for the suffering of an innocent young man?!"

At this point, no one can say anything to him because they're too stunned by the sudden outburst. Hecadoth continues with his rant, glaring in anger at all of them. "I've been so tempted to have him stay at our headquarters so that he can actually be happy! But I haven't, because I know that he wouldn't want that, but at this point, I might just-"

"Hecadoth…" We turn and see Furuichi, now awake, sitting up on the couch. "Don't yell at them," he tells him hoarsely. "It's not their fault."

Hecadoth looks surprised for a moment, but he remains silent. We now watch as Furuichi takes a sip from the glass of water on the coffee table before he sits up, ready to speak.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chapter 12. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Reassurance**

"How are you feeling, Furuichi?" Lamia asks, walking up to him.

He nods slowly. "I'm okay," he says. "I just have a headache."

"You really scared us, you know?" Agiel tells him. "You got brainwashed by the puppet master and you nearly killed Oga."

Furuichi looks surprised. "Wait… seriously?" he asks. "I… I nearly killed Oga?" Right then, his eyes widen in shock. "Oh yeah… you're right…"

"I wish I had warned you not to go," Hecadoth admits. "I should've told you to stay back. However, I just want to know something. Why? Why didn't you say anything about the way you were being treated? Why didn't you tell any of us?"

Furuichi looks down sadly. "I… I didn't want to come across as weak…" he mumbles. "It's bad enough that I'm physically a weak person, I just didn't want to come across as emotionally weak either. I mean, I'm already pretty much a burden to everyone. Always getting kidnapped, which forces you guys to come and save me."

He slowly shakes his head. "Honestly, I'm starting to fall apart," he admits. "I'm slowly falling apart, and I can't take it anymore. It's hard. It's so hard to constantly hide everything under a mask. It's killing me from the inside, and it hurts."

"But why were you always avoiding me?" Oga asks.

Furuichi gives Oga a sad smile. "I didn't want to be a burden to you any longer," he says. "I don't want to hold you back any longer, and you have more people by your side now. But I never told you this because I didn't want you to become too concerned with me."

He holds his head in his hands as he continues. "I'm tired. I'm tired of being Creepichi, Lolicon, Mobichi, and all that. It honestly hurts! I just don't show it because I don't want to be seen as even weaker than I am! Already, it's bad enough I'm the butt of the jokes, but I really don't need anymore names attached to me if I have a break down!"

"It hurts… I can't live like this anymore!" At this point, we hear an unmistakable quaver in his voice. "I can't keep on telling myself lies anymore! Sure, it used to work in the past, but now? I can't! Do you know what it's like to be a prisoner of your own mind?! I'm dying on the inside now! I can't do this anymore!"

I can't help but look down, feeling rather sad upon hearing the despair in his voice. "Why? Why is this so difficult? Why am I so weak?" he asks to himself.

"I don't know," Agiel responds gently. "But one thing for sure, you're not weak."

"She's right," Hecadoth agrees. "Can't you see that you've been fighting all along?"

Kunieda nods slowly. "While you may not be physically strong, you're an emotionally strong person, Furuichi," she adds.

Nene nods. "I guess we did treat you quite badly," she admits. "But still, the fact that you survived it for this long is quite impressive, I'll admit." She sighs. "It was wrong of us to treat you the way we treated you, Furuichi."

Oga also steps forward, placing his hand on Furuichi's shoulder, a wry smile on his face. "And believe me, Fish Face over here really chewed us out while you were out," he tells him. "And by the way, you're a strong guy, Furuichi."

"You're very much a fighter," Naga tells him. "A survivor, a trooper. You are strong. But you're just tired from those battles."

"And you know, I guess it's okay to be tired of fighting," Nene adds. "There's nothing wrong with being tired."

Oga gives him a small punch in the shoulder. "Also, when this shit is all over, you're playing Dragon Quest with me first thing," he tells him, frowning at him. "I'm still pretty pissed that you've been avoiding me. No one bails on me."

This is enough to bring a small smile across Furuichi's face. "Th-Thanks, Oga," he thanks him. He looks around the room and we all give him a reassuring smile.

"Hold on… where's Lord En?" he suddenly notices.

"Hm? Oh, he's sleeping in your parents' room right now," Yolda tells him. "He's really tired. It's quite late, you know?"

Right then, I glance down at my watch and to my surprise, the time reads 11:20 am. "Well, shit," I say, covering my mouth as I yawn, the exhaustion slowly catching up to me. "It's already 11:20."

"Already?!" Agiel exclaims.

"Well, we have made good progress today," Lamia says. "We've completed three tasks in one day. So, I guess you guys can crash over here and get some sleep."

"Wait, what?!" Furuichi shouts in surprise. "My house doesn't have enough room for everyone! It's not like the time we were at Himekawa's apartment, my place isn't big enough! And besides, their families will be pissed, especially the girls' families!"

"Oh, don't worry," Lamia reassures him. "I made sure that all their families were informed that they would be staying here."

Furuichi sighs, but it seems more out of amusement rather than exasperation. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad," he says. "But you'll have to sleep in futons, and some people will have to sleep in the kitchen. I hope that's fine with you."

Kunieda nods. "Okay then," she says. "Then tomorrow, we'll all quickly go back home, get some fresh clothes, and come back for the rest of the tasks."

"Good idea," Hilda agrees.

Oga then makes his way over to Furuichi. "Oi, I'm sleeping in your room tonight," he says, nudging him.

Furuichi huffs and rolls his eyes. "Fine. But you're on the floor," he tells him.

Soon, there are several futons and blankets and pillows that have been set up in the living room and everyone is slowly falling asleep after getting ready for bed. I see Yuka curled up next to Kanzaki, much to my amusement, Kunieda, Agiel, and Nene sleeping together, Toujou and Shizuka snuggling together, and Lamia and Hilda sleeping together. Lord En, Yolda, Isabella, Satura, Graphel, and Naga are sleeping upstairs in Furuichi's parents' room, while Furuichi and Oga are rooming together in Furuichi's room.

Meanwhile, I'm lying down next to Hecadoth in the living room. As I move closer to him, I feel his arms wrap around me and pull me closer to him. "Good night, Yumi," he whispers to me, kissing my forehead. "Sleep well."

"Good night, Hecadoth," I murmur sleepily. "You sleep well too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Again, I'm sorry for the late update. I'm kind of going through a rough time with all the school work, so I was delayed in getting this out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Neither Human, Nor Demon**

"So, what's the next task?" Naga asks.

It's now morning, and we are all at Furuichi's place again after going home this morning to get changed. We all watch as Hilda takes out the key and the letter. "'Surprisingly, you've made it this far'," she starts. "'Not bad for a group of humans and demons.'"

I frown at the condescending tone of the letter, but I remain quiet so I can hear the rest of the letter. "'This next task requires only one person to do it. You will be going to a very dangerous place. Take the key with you for this task. You will encounter a lavish banquet, but you are not to eat or drink anything there, absolutely nothing! The creature that slumbers there is neither demon, nor human. When you get there, use the key to open one of the three niches in the wall. In there is your item for the next task. Remember, do not eat or drink anything there. Your life depends on it'."

Lamia raises her hand. "I'll do this one," she volunteers, taking the key from Hilda. "I still haven't done a task yet."

"Okay then," Hilda says. She takes the chalk and draws a door on the wall as Lamia takes her earpiece. As she does so, I ponder over the letter, feeling rather uneasy over the choice of words in the letter.

"Neither demon, nor human," I muse to myself. "That actually sounds rather frightening. What could that mean?"

Hecadoth shakes his head. "I have no idea, but whatever it is, this task seems rather sinister," he comments.

We all crowd around the monitor, watching as Lamia makes her way down the hallway. "You know, she looks rather vulnerable like that," I say. "What could this creature be?"

"I don't know, this is the first time I'm ever hearing of something like this," Naga adds. "Whatever it is, it's definitely not worth fighting."

"Whoa, look at this," Oga says.

We look at the screen to see that Lamia has already arrived in what looks like a large dinner hall. In front of her is a large, sumptuous banquet. Each dish looks mouth-wateringly tempting, almost too good to be real.

"Now that's an impressive banquet," Agiel says. "It looks so good!"

Oddly enough, the table is empty of people. But right then, at the end of the table, we see a creature sitting perfectly still in the large chair at the end. "What is that?" I ask, adjusting the image so that I can get a better look at the creature. But upon seeing it, I feel a sense of horror and dread.

The creature is tall, thin, and pale, like something from a child's nightmare. There are no eyes on its face, which chills me even more, and its fingers are long, sharp, and almost black. In front of it, we see a small plate with two red eyeballs on it. Already, this creature has established itself as a threat without even making a move.

"What the hell is that?" I ask. "It's like something from a nightmare."

"I don't know…" Hecadoth says, also taken aback by the creature. "I've never seen anything like it before."

Right then, we notice several paintings on the ceiling. "Oh my gosh…" I gasp in shock. The paintings are depictions of this creature eating several innocent children. I tear my eyes away from the ceiling and see an even more sinister sight: a pile of shoes by the fireplace.

"So… this thing's a child-eater?" Yolda asks.

"This is really creeping me out…" Yuka shudders.

"Lamia, you have to be really careful not to wake that thing up," Furuichi warns her. "Who knows what it'll do to you."

Lamia nods. We watch as she makes her way over to a wall where three niches are located, standing on her tiptoes as she attempts to fit the key into the keyhole to no avail. "Not this one…" she murmurs. She moves the key to the little door on the right and fits it into the keyhole.

She turns the key and opens up the little door. She reaches in to grab the item and manages to successfully retrieve it. To our surprise, it's a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"Bow and arrows? But why?" Kunieda asks.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Lamia, get out of there," Hilda tells her.

However, to our shock and dismay, we see Lamia walking towards the banquet, eyeing a platter of ripe and juicy-looking grapes. "She's going towards the food!" Yuka exclaims.

"What the fuck is that brat doing?" Graphel growls.

"Lamia, stop!" I say urgently. "You're not supposed to eat those! Get out of there!"

"It's only a few," she murmurs absentmindedly.

"Is she under some sort of enchantment?" Isabella wonders.

"The letter specifically said not to eat or drink anything there! Lamia, get out!" Furuichi orders.

"Don't you dare touch those grapes! Get the fuck out of there right now!" Hecadoth shouts. However, it's too late. To our horror, she takes a grape and puts it into her mouth.

"Lamia!" Hilda shouts.

At that moment, I notice the weird creature at the end of the table. I watch in horror as its left fingers slowly twitch to life, moving slowly. Then, its right fingers twitch to life. And then, its head slowly lifts up, a quiet, ugly hiss escaping its mouth. "Guys…" I trail off, catching their attention.

Everyone watches in utter shock as the creature takes one of its eyeballs off the small plate and sticks it into a socket in its left palm, and the eye slowly rolls around. It then takes the other eye and sticks it into a socket in the right palm. Right then, it holds its palms up to its face, the eyes searching the room, looking for the potential victim, which would to be Lamia if she didn't make a run for it.

"What the hell is that?!" Oga asks.

"Lamia, behind you!" Kunieda shouts into her earpiece. "Run! Run for it!"

Fortunately, Lamia is able to turn around and notice the creature, but not before she has already eaten a second grape. Her eyes widen in terror as it lets out an ugly, blood-curdling shriek at her and at that moment, she turns and flees, the item still in her hands.

"Go faster!" Furuichi tells her. "It's gonna chase after you! Outrun it!"

"I know!" she says in a panicky voice as the creature staggers after her, its palms eyeing her as it lets out another ugly shriek.

"What the hell?! Why's that thing chasing her?!" Yuka asks.

"It's a child eater," I say. "That banquet was probably meant to tempt children into eating something, like bait. Once the child has eaten something, it's the last thing they'll ever eat. That creature wakes up and eats the child that has taken the bait."

"But why children?" Kunieda asks.

"Because it can't eat the food in front of it," Hilda says.

At that moment, Lamia rushes through the door, just as the creature starts to sprint after her. "Someone shut the door!" she shouts.

Toujou runs and slams the door as the creature is nearing it, still shrieking after her. We watch as the chalk drawing fades into the walls, the shrieks of the creature fading away until they can't be heard anymore.

Lamia turns to face us, looking apologetic. "I… I'm sorry…" she apologizes.

"You brat! You were told not to eat or drink anything from the banquet, huh?! Why'd you still do it?!" Graphel growls at her.

"Calm down, Graphel," Naga tells him. "What's done is done."

"She sounded like she was in a trance when she had gone towards the food," I recall. "The food probably had her under a spell that tempted her into eating those grapes."

"Well, she retrieved the item, so that's good," Kunieda says.

"But still, that thing was seriously creepy!" Nene shudders.

"So, what's the next task?" Hilda asks.

Lamia takes out the letter from the quiver and starts reading it. "'Did you eat anything in there? You'd better not. That would've been stupid'," she starts.

At that, I see a small vein appear on Oga's head. "I'm seriously gonna beat the shit out of those guys…"

Lamia ignores him and continues reading. "'Are you good at archery? Your next task requires this. For this task, several clay urns will be thrown in the air. You have to shoot each and every urn with the arrows before the hourglass empties and you run out of time. Make sure you can hit more than one urn with an arrow so that you don't waste arrows'."

Shizuka raises her hand. "I'll go on this one," she says, slinging the quiver around her. "I'm the captain of the archery club, so I'll be able to do this."

"I'll go on this one too," Satura offers.

"I want to come as well!" Lord En declares.

"Okay then," Kunieda says. "There's enough time to do this task, so we can do it."

"Be safe, Shizuka," Toujou tells her. "And good luck."

"Yeah. Don't forget, every urn has to be shot down before time runs out," Hilda reminds them.

"We'll help you out," Satura tells Shizuka.

She nods, looking determined. "Let's do this."


	14. Chapter 14

**I am truly sorry for the late update. I was very busy with school and exams, so I had a hard time finding some time to work on this chapter. But here it is. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Strategical Counterattack**

Shizuka, Satura, and Lord En manage to come back, having successfully completed the task. The task was quite hard for Shizuka, as she had to do it blindfolded, and not waste so many arrows. However, because of her skill in archery, she was able to complete the task with success.

"There's no item?" Lamia asks her in surprise. "How come?"

Satura takes out the letter and reads it out loud. "'Congratulations, you have completed your final task. Now, you'll have to fight all of us if you want to save those kids. If you think you're brave enough, then come down to the track field of St. Ishiyama. We'll be waiting'."

The room goes silent upon hearing this. "So, that task was the last one, huh," Kunieda finally says.

"That's good. Now we can go find these guys and kick their asses!" Kanzaki declares. "If they think they can beat us, then they're really gonna feel it from us!"

"Yeah, we shouldn't waste any time!" Yuka agrees. "Let's go and take them down!"

Furuichi raises his hand. "No, we can't just charge on them like that," he reasons. "Think about it. Oga's contract with Baby Beel has been temporarily severed so he'll be unable to fight like how he normally would, and while we may have demons on our side, these guys are vicious. They can kill us faster than we can fight them, we can't underestimate them." Right then, a clever smile crosses his face. "What I'm suggesting is that we each take on a different member in groups. Then, we'll be able to get the job done quickly."

At this, I see several people grinning, clearly looking forward for this plan.

"Oh?" Agiel grins at what he has said. "I like how you think."

"So, who'll take on who?" Nene asks.

Furuichi takes a piece of paper and a pencil. "Okay, there's six of them that we have to fight. Darcy, Griswold, Viper, Salem, Zephyr, and Alaric." He writes those six names on the paper. "So, here's my plan. Those who'll fight Viper will be Oga, Hilda, Kunieda-senpai, and myself. After all, this guy's the one who took my sister and Kouta as well."

Hilda smirks slightly. "I get to fight against him? Perfect, I'll be able to teach him a lesson for using his snake to try and kill me," she says.

Oga grins. "I'll beat that guy so hard, he won't even know what hit him," he adds.

"Be careful, though," Isabella warns. "Remember, he can hear what your next moves will be. You'll have to be as fast and unpredictable as you can in order to defeat him. And be careful of Orochi, his snake."

Furuichi then moves onto the next group. "Up against Darcy will be Yolda, Kanzaki-senpai, Lamia, and Satura. Again, be careful of her. She has shadows that can turn into you guys and use your own abilities against you," he warns.

I see Hecadoth smiling slightly as Furuichi plans out our strategy. "You're really becoming a tactician now," he praises. "So, who's next?"

"Now, we have Zephyr," Furuichi says. "Up against Zephyr will be Hecadoth, Graphel, Naga, and Tanaka. You'll have to be really fast to defeat him."

"No problem," I say, smiling slightly.

"Against Salem will be Toujou-senpai, Nanami-senpai, Isabella, and Lord En. He'll be a tough guy with his ability to create puppets from his surroundings," Furuichi cautions. "It'll be best if En sticks close to one of his wet nurses as well."

"Hell yeah!" Toujou grins eagerly.

"And for Alaric, that will be Agiel, Oomori, and Hanazawa, although one of you might want to help them out, since we're short one person," Furuichi says.

Yuka grins. "Sweet! Nice plan!"

"What about Griswold?" Naga asks him.

"We'll fight him all at once if we have to," he says. "So, that's the plan, everyone."

Nene nods, looking rather impressed. "Not bad, Furuichi," she compliments. "Nice plan."

"Alright then!" Oga declares as Yolda creates a portal to take us to St. Ishiyama for the fight. "Let's go kick their asses!"

"Yeah!" we all cheer at once as we enter through the portal, ready to take on the Hellhound Sentinel.

* * *

When we arrive at the track field, the sky is already dark with clouds, and the entire field is empty. Hecadoth summons his spear, I take out my steel fan, Shizuka prepares the bow and arrows that she kept from the last task, Hilda gets her sword ready, Kunieda gets her katana ready, and Furuichi puts some tissues in his nose. Nene also takes out her chains while Agiel gets her sword out. Yolda readies her mop, Isabella brings out her book, and Satura gets her gun ready.

Right then, we all sense it. The sudden increase in demonic energy. At that moment, we see a large cloud of demonic energy coming from the trees, growing, growing, and then suddenly materializing into the six demons of the Hellhound Sentinel, each one sneering sadistically at us. With them, however, are the kids. Baby Beel, Kouta, Momoka, Futaba, Noriko, Toshinori, Keita, and Honoka, and all of them are terrified.

"So you came," Griswold sneers. "Seems like you're braver than you look."

"You shut up!" Hilda suddenly snarls with such strong hatred and anger that it actually surprises him. "What you did was unforgivable. You stole my master, and you had one of your men try and poison me, so you will suffer the consequences."

"That's right," Kunieda agrees, glaring coldly at them. "I won't forgive you for hurting my brother whatsoever."

"Enough talk. Let's fight," Viper taunts.

"Gladly!" Oga agrees. At that moment, he, Hilda, Furuichi, and Kunieda run at Viper, ready to fight him, and everyone else runs towards the respective member they'll be fighting against.

However, before Hecadoth, Graphel, Naga, and I can even make a move, Zephyr moves so fast, we barely see him. And then I suddenly feel him behind me, and before I can even fully turn around, I'm kicked down to the ground with Zephyr sneering up at me.

"Too slow, bitch," he taunts. However, at that moment, I see a foot striking him in the back, bringing him out of his smug taunting and he turns to see Hecadoth glaring at him.

"Get away from her," he snarls as I stand up.

Zephyr sneers at him. "Seems like I underestimated you," he says. "But try and catch me now!" He suddenly speeds away from us.

"Let's go after him!" Graphel shouts.

"No! I have an idea! Just follow me!" Naga tells us. He materializes into demonic energy and starts moving away from the others. Hecadoth, Graphel, and I also materialize into demonic energy and follow Naga. After a while, we materialize into ourselves and look around, trying to find Zephyr.

"Where'd he go?" I ask, looking around.

"Behind you." His smug voice rings out from behind me. Fortunately, I manage to escape from his oncoming attack by rolling to the side and getting up. I unfurl my fan and surround myself with demonic energy.

"Moonless Night, Cruel Insanity!" I shout, slashing the fan and sending the tendril of demonic energy at him. Unfortunately, Zephyr avoids it effortlessly, but Hecadoth wasn't going to let him get away so easily.

"Eat this!" he snarls, slashing his spear downwards at him. Again, Zephyr avoids it without effort.

"Is that all you got?" Zephyr taunts. "Running away from me only to be giving a half-assed fight?! I expected better from a pillar demon. And that includes your choice of women."

Hecadoth glares at him. "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" he demands, raising his spear at him.

"It's obvious," Zephyr responds in a matter-of-fact tone. "She's nothing more than a half-breed, a filthy half-breed. You, you're a pureblood demon, a Pillar General of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Squad. You're leagues above her, so how could you love someone like _her_?!"

I glare at him. "You'd better watch your mouth, 'cause I really don't take too kindly to anyone who calls me a half-breed," I say in anger, surrounding myself with demonic energy. "I'm not some animal to be classified as a half-breed!"

"Don't you dare say that about her!" Hecadoth snarls. "You son of a bitch!" He lunges at him, only to be kicked down to the ground.

Zephyr sneers down at him. "You just don't get it, do you?" he taunts. "You can't beat me. I'm too fast for anyone to try and defeat me. You might as well just-" He's cut off when Graphel suddenly kicks him from behind.

"You really need to shut up and quit gloating, y'know?" Graphel tells him, sounding pissed off. "I get real tired when opponents gloat."

Naga charges towards Zephyr, surrounded by demonic energy. However, Zephyr is also able to avoid his attacks, much to Naga's shock. And it isn't long before Naga is also struck down to the ground as well.

_Dammit! How the hell can we defeat this guy?! He's too fast! _I think to myself. Suddenly, I find myself being thrown back to the foot of a tree, while Hecadoth is kicked down to the ground, and Graphel is thrown into a tree with enough force to break it.

"Pathetic. I expected a better fight from you," Zephyr jeers. "Well, it's too late. All your friends are probably getting destroyed by the others. And once they're all dead, those children will be our contractors. And Prince Beelzebub will be destroyed as well."

Hecadoth glares up at him. "You… bastard…" he growls. "Don't you dare lay a hand on Beelze-sama!"

An evil, smug grin crosses Zephyr's face. "Oh, it's gonna be so good, you know?" he taunts, his voice arrogant and cocky. "It'll be perfect. We'll present those kids with all your corpses, and the looks on their faces are gonna be so priceless! Especially Beelzebub IV! He'll be absolutely devastated to see that his contractor and his wet nurse are dead!"

I glare up at the bastard, feeling anger coursing through me. He dares gloat about something as cruel as this?! Oh, he'll definitely feel it from me!

As if sensing my anger, his grin becomes even more sadistic. "Also, that little girl who means so much to you, and your family," he tells me. "It'll be priceless to see her screaming and crying over your corpse. Your family too! And your tactician's sister… I can't wait to see her reaction when we show him the corpse of her brother! It'll be perfect!"

_That's it. _My eyes widen in pure anger and rage. I couldn't care less whether he killed me or not, but anyone who threatens not only Momoka but my family?! Only God can help them if they anger me.

I slowly stand up while he's still gloating, quivering in rage as an angered smile crosses my face. I do have a tendency to smile when I'm extremely angry, after all. However, compared to when I lost control of my powers, I have a rein on my powers now, and my anger is now controlled better.

Hecadoth, Graphel, and Naga notice me surround myself with demonic energy, and they look at me in surprise. At that moment, I charge towards Zephyr, pulling the knife from my fan and slashing it across his shoulder.

He lets out a shout of pain and turns towards me in surprise, which quickly becomes anger. "Why… you little-"

I cut him off with a vicious uppercut punch on the jaw, causing him to lose his ground. "You son of a bitch… whether you hurt me or not, I could care less. But you dare hurt Momoka, any of the others, or any of those other kids, and I'll send you to the pits of hell!" I growl fiercely at him.

He looks at me in surprise, clearly not expecting me to attack him so viciously. I use the opportunity to kick him in the stomach, knocking him down again. "Not so fast now, aren't you?" I taunt. "Then again, you were never truly faster than light."

Zephyr looks angered and shocked at that declaration. "What?!" he snarls.

"I figured it all out," Naga says from the ground, a smug, triumphant smirk on his face as he wipes some blood away from the corner of his mouth. "You were only that fast because we were in a certain range, and that was where the other members of the Hellhound Sentinel were. Our plan was to lure you away from them, and the moment you kicked us further away and then caught up with us, you weren't so fast anymore."

"And because you let your guard down to gloat about how you were gonna hurt those kids, Tanaka was able to take you down," Graphel smirks as he and Naga get up.

Hecadoth chuckles as he gets up. "You know, you really should know better than to anger someone like her," he says. "'Cause you basically signed your own death contract the minute you endangered those kids." Right then, he lunges at Zephyr and strikes him hard across the face, sending him flying back.

Graphel then comes and kicks him upwards before Naga takes over, sending a blast of demonic energy at him, sending him flying into a tree, finally defeating him.

At that moment, we see Agiel running up to us. "Guys, is everything okay?" she asks.

I nod. "Yeah. We've defeated him," I say as we walk back. "What about you guys?"

"We've managed to take all the others down as well," she says. "It was tough, but they're all defeated now."

When we get back, we see everyone breathing heavily, catching their breath and trying to recover from their respective fights. Darcy, Salem, Alaric, and Viper are lying across the ground, defeated. Oddly enough, we don't see Griswold anywhere.

At that moment, the barrier around the kids disappears, freeing them, and they come running to us, overjoyed, while we go towards them, relieved and happy.

"Baby Beel!" Oga calls in relief, picking Baby Beel up.

"Young Master!" Hilda exclaims, overjoyed.

"Dabuh!" Beel cheers.

Kunieda and Nene run up to Kouta. "Kouta!" Kunieda cheers, picking him up and hugging him. Kouta hugs her back, cooing happily.

"Hajime!" Futaba cheers excitedly, running up and hugging Kanzaki.

"Futaba, you're okay!" Kanzaki says in relief.

"Futaba!" Yuka cheers, glomping the both of them.

"Tora! Nee-chan!" Noriko, Toshinori, and Keita cheer, running up to Toujou and Shizuka, hugging the both of them.

"Guys, you're okay!" Shizuka says happily.

"Nii-chan!" Honoka exclaims, running up to Furuichi and throwing her arms around him in a hug. "You're all right!"

Furuichi hugs her back and Agiel pats her head. "I'm so glad you're safe, Honoka…" Furuichi tells her. "It's okay now."

"Yumi-nee!" At that moment, I see Momoka running up to me. I smile and bend down, opening my arms as she hugs me.

"Momo-chan!" I cheer, happy and relieved as I hug her back. Hecadoth comes up and pats her head gently, smiling as well.

"I was so scared!" she tells me. "But you saved me from them!"

"I know…" I tell her. "I was scared too…"

Lamia smiles at this. "So, looks like everything worked out in the end," she says.

Isabella looks around, clearly suspicious. "No, something's not right," she notices. "The sixth member, Griswold, he's not here anymore. Where did he go?"

Right then, we hear an arrogant laugh from Viper. "This isn't the end. It's only the beginning," he says cockily.

Hilda looks surprised. "What?! What do you mean by that?!" she demands.

Darcy grins. "You've only created more work for yourselves the moment you defeated all of us," she taunts.

"Wait, what?!" I ask in shock. "What the hell does that mean?!"

Suddenly, a large blast of demonic energy explodes in front of us, causing us to shield the kids. "What the-?!" Kunieda shouts.

At that moment, we see a figure appearing from the demonic energy, and we stare at him in shock. It's Griswold, but at the same time, it's not him. His eyes, which have always been onyx, are now red, and all the tattoos on his body are glowing blood-red. On his face is an absolutely sadistic grin, and his eyes are laced with bloodlust and malice.

"Finally, I've been released!" Griswold shouts in a voice that doesn't sound like his. "The moment you defeated the rest of the Hellhound Sentinel, I was unleashed! Now, I'll crush all of you!"

I stare at him in horror. "Who is this?!" I ask.

Alaric sneers at us. "The other side of Griswold who is released when we're defeated," he says. "There's a reason why he's known as the Demon of Blood. This is Griswold's alter-ego. Sardonyx, the Demon of Blood."


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's Chapter 15, the final battle! We're almost done this story! There will be three more chapters to wrap this story up, since it's been quite a long time... anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me. **

* * *

**Chapter 15- Oga vs. Sardonyx**

We stare at Sardonyx in shock. "An alter-ego?!" I ask, horrified. "I never even heard of this!"

"Neither have we!" Naga realizes.

"Now what?!" Nene asks. "What should we do now?!"

Before any of us can answer, a blast of demonic energy suddenly sends us all flying back to the ground. I hold Momoka close to me so that she's safe. She squeals as we hit the ground and I hold her tightly. We look up and see Sardonyx surrounded by demonic energy, grinning evilly at us.

"Not so strong now, huh?!" Sardonyx taunts us. "Once I've destroyed all of you, I'll destroy the Demon Lord and take the throne, once and for all! In fact, I have no need for those little brats anymore! Perhaps I'll kill them along with all of you!"

My eyes widen in shock. "Wait… you never even intended to return them in the first place?!" I ask, horrified.

Sardonyx leers cruelly. "I don't give a shit how old they are! I'll kill anyone who stands in my way, even if they're babies!"

Kunieda turns to Furuichi. "What's the plan now?! What do we do now?!" she asks.

Furuichi looks around at all of us. "In groups, we'll have to take turns attacking him! This time, though, we have to be a lot more careful since he might kill us all! Honoka, Lamia, and En, you guys watch over the kids, okay?" he tells them. "Then, once he's weak enough, Oga and Baby Beel, the both of you can defeat him with Super Milk Time."

Oga grins. "Got it," he says.

"We'll watch over them," Lamia tells Furuichi.

Before Furuichi can answer her, Sardonyx sends a large blast of demonic energy in his direction. "Watch out!" I shout.

At that moment, Oga jumps in and tackles Furuichi away from the blast of demonic energy. Sardonyx glares at us. "Come on and fight me now!" he snarls.

Toujou grins at him. "Like you even needed to tell us!" he retorts as he, Kanzaki, and Oga run towards Sardonyx. Unfortunately, he's prepared for their attacks, and he manages to block them. However, Toujou and Oga manage to get a few attacks in on him. And with Baby Beel back on Oga's back, Oga is able to land some more powerful attacks.

"Zebul Blast!" Oga shouts as he lands a punch on Sardonyx. After them, Kunieda, Nene, Yuka, and Agiel go next.

Kunieda pulls out her sword, glowing with energy. "Shingetsu Sword School, Second Style…" she starts. "Countless Petals, Scattering Sakura Blossoms!" she shouts, slashing the sword downwards, sending several petals in his direction.

Much to our shock, Sardonyx simply brushes his hand, diverting the petals away from him, sneering at Kunieda. "It'll take a lot more than that to stop me, girlie," he taunts. "You should already know that by now."

At that moment, Agiel materializes right behind him, her sword raised. "Dark Sword, Bloody Grave!" she shouts, slashing her sword and sending a tendril of demonic energy at him. This is enough to distract Sardonyx, allowing Nene and Yuka to land some attacks on him.

Sardonyx glares at them. "You bitches!" he snarls in rage as he sends a tendril of demonic energy at them, striking them and sending them flying back.

Nene gets up slightly, gritting her teeth as she glares at Sardonyx. "Damn you…"

"You guys did good," Furuichi tells them. "Next group, go!"

"That's us!" Hilda says as she, Yolda, Isabella, and Satura run towards Sardonyx.

Hilda makes the first attack, striking his shield of demonic energy before Yolda uses her mop to make him lose footing. Unfortunately, he manages to avoid Satura's attacks, but Isabella is able to land some attacks with spells from her book. Hilda is the one to ultimately land the most attacks on him, since she is the creme de la creme out of all demon wet nurses.

Hecadoth, Graphel, Naga, and I go next, materializing into demonic energy and landing some strikes on him before we materialize into our physical forms. Sardonyx lunges at Hecadoth first, letting out a truly vicious snarl. Feeling a protective instinct, I surround myself with demonic energy. "Moonless Night, Cruel Insanity!" I shout, bringing my fan down.

Unfortunately, Sardonyx blocks my attack and turns to me, glaring in anger. "What the-" Suddenly, he grabs me by the neck and lifts me up off the ground.

"Woman," he growls savagely as I struggle in his grip. "You stay out of the men's fight or I'll tear your throat out."

"Ngh-ugh…" I choke out, struggling in his tight hold. At that moment, Hecadoth kicks him down, glaring in rage at him as I fall down, touching my throat, gasping slightly.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her, you misogynistic fucker!" Hecadoth snarls before delivering another attack.

Naga holds his palms out in front of him. "Water Ash Flow… Snake Dragon Palm!" he shouts, sending a large blast of demonic energy at him.

At that moment, Furuichi, Oga, and Baby Beel take over. "Everyone, get back!" Furuichi shouts as he puts some tissues up his nose while Oga pulls out a flask of milk for Super Milk Time.

In that instant, the fight becomes even more intense as Oga and Furuichi fight against a relentless Sardonyx, who's putting up a truly vicious fight, while we all watch from the side. Because Furuichi is using the tissues that summon Behemoth, he's become a lot stronger than how he normally is.

"You think you can defeat me, contractor?!" Sardonyx taunts Oga. "You may be the contractor of Beelzebub IV, but you can never win against a demon!"

Oga grins. "Really now?!" he retorts. "We'll see about that!" He raises his fist, the Zebul Spell glowing. "Zebul Blast!" he shouts, bringing it down.

The attack is effective, as it manages to throw Sardonyx off balance. However, he immediately responds to the attack by delivering a just-as-deadly blow that sends Oga flying to the ground. At that moment, Furuichi manages to land a pretty powerful punch on Sardonyx, striking him across the face as he glares at him. Sardonyx sneers at him. "Well, look at this. You're his companion, the strategist of Beelzebub IV's human army. Pathetic. Nothing but a shameful general."

Furuichi glares disdainfully at him. "You should watch who you're talking to," he warns him. "I'm the strategist behind this attack."

Sardonyx grins sadistically. Suddenly, to our shock, he grabs Furuichi by the neck, nearly choking him. "I wonder what would happen if I were to kill the strategist then," he taunts.

Right then, Oga glares at Sardonyx in rage. "Why you…" he snarls. He charges forward and strikes him across the face, causing Furuichi to be thrown back to us. "You lay a hand on him and I'll kill you, you fucking bastard!"

At this scene, I can't help but smile slightly. Oga's protectiveness of Furuichi is rather touching, especially because Furuichi is the one who's been standing by his side since they were ten. As Hecadoth helps Furuichi onto his feet, Oga continues to fight against Sardonyx, powered up with Baby Beel's power. The fight is a vicious fight, with both sides refusing to back down.

Eventually, Sardonyx gets bored of continuous fighting and surrounds himself with demonic energy. "This is it now!" he snarls as he prepares to charge towards Oga. "Prepare to die!"

Oga simply takes out his flask of milk, grinning at Baby Beel. "Alright, let's do this, Baby Beel!" he tells him.

"Dah!" Baby Beel agrees as Oga takes a drink.

"Let's do this! Super Milk Time!" At that moment, Oga charges forward at the same time as Sardonyx and the fight intensifies greatly, with Oga's attacks becoming even more powerful than before.

We watch as Sardonyx prepares to deliver a punch, only for Oga to punch him upside the jaw. "Father Switch P!" he shouts. "The Great Punch of Oga!"

As he shouts that, a Zebul Spell forms on the ground underneath Sardonyx. Hilda's eyes grow wide as she turns to us.

"Run! Get away from the vicinity, or you'll be caught up in it!" she shouts urgently.

We all quickly run, getting as far away from the vicinity as we can as Oga delivers a heavy punch on Sardonyx, sending him to the ground. And at that moment, there is a large explosion, making us shield our eyes as dust goes flying.

When the dust clears, we see Sardonyx lying on the ground, unconscious and badly wounded. Oga stands over him, breathing heavily, cuts and dirt streaks all over him. In fact, we're all dirty and injured from our fights. However, what happened to us doesn't matter now.

"It's over," Furuichi says.

"And we won!" Yuka cheers.

I nod, smiling at Hecadoth. "Yeah. We won." I smile down at Momoka, who comes eagerly running up to me.

Kunieda smiles. "Now let's go home," she says.

* * *

"Are you okay, Yumi-nee?" Momoka asks me in concern as she looks at the various bandages on me.

I smile at her. "Of course I am," I reassure her. "All these injuries we got from the fight was worth it."

I'm currently taking Momoka back to her home. After the fight, the rest of the Pillar Squad had shown up and arrested the Hellhound Sentinel for their actions. We had also gotten our wounds taken care of by Lamia and Dr. Furcas before we all decided to go home.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Momo-chan," I tell her. "Your parents are so worried about you. But you must've been a very brave girl."

We arrive at her house soon and a smile crosses my face as I go up to the front door and knock on it. The door opens to reveal an exhausted-looking Keiko. She looks at me in surprise. "Yumi-san? What happened to you?" she asks.

I smile. "Keiko-san, I have good news for you." I step to the side to reveal Momoka, much to her shock and relief.

"Mama!" Momoka cheers, running into Keiko's arms.

"Momoka!" Keiko cries in relief, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. "Oh, you're all right! You're safe!"

I smile at the scene, being reminded of when my own mom was reunited with Dad and I.

Keiko gives me a grateful smile. "Thank you so much, Yumi," she thanks sincerely. "I knew I could trust you."

"Yumi-nee and her friends saved us!" Momoka adds. "She was so strong! I wanna be a fighter like her now!"

Keiko chuckles slightly. "We'll see about that, okay?" She smiles warmly at me as I return the smile to her. "Thank you again, Yumi-san."

"No problem," I tell her. "If I had to save her again, then I'd definitely go through it all over again." I turn and start to walk away. "Good night!"

As I walk home, I look out at the sunset. This time, it's a normal-looking sunset, one with fiery colours all over the sky. I smile to myself. It's all finally over now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's Chapter 16! Once I'm done this story, I'm gonna try and work on "Furuichi the Lieutenant", but fast updates can't be guaranteed. I'm in my last semester of high school and the work is really piling on, but I'll try and upload some stories, as well as other one-shots. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**And to Devlin Dracul, have you checked out my Aoi x Nene one-shot "The Queen and her Commander" yet? I'd love if you left a review, i very much appreciate your feedback! **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 16- Girl Time**

A few weeks have passed since we defeated the Hellhound Sentinel. We're continuing on with our everyday lives and practically everything's gone back to normal. However, Furuichi has definitely become more positive now and has started hanging out with Oga and the others again.

Now, I'm currently sitting in class, waiting for Saotome to come in and start teaching. As I aimlessly draw in my notebook, I recall that I had once asked a question to Hecadoth about whether the Pillar Squad ever had any parental instincts towards Lord En, and that it still hasn't been answered yet.

"Hecadoth?" I get his attention. He puts his book down and turns to me.

"What is it?" he asks.

"You know, a while back, remember how I asked if the Pillar Squad had any parental instincts towards Lord En?" I tell him.

He nods. "Yeah, I remember," he says.

"So, do you guys have parental instincts towards Lord En?" I ask.

He thinks for a moment. "Some of us do, I guess," he admits. "Laymia for sure, Quetzalcoatl you could say, and I guess Behemoth. However, majority of us, including myself, we see ourselves as his loyal servants more than parental figures."

I nod. "I see." I then smile slightly. "You know, for some reason, I kind of like your values of loyalty. It's refreshing. And kind of hot, actually."

Hecadoth looks surprised at this. "Well, that's definitely the first time I've heard that," he says, chuckling lightly. "My undying loyalty to Master En is attractive to you?"

I shrug. "Why not? Chivalry's hot in my opinion," I say, laughing slightly.

Soon, Saotome enters the classroom, clearly rather excited about something. "All right, brats!" he says, getting everyone's attention. "The St. Ishiyama students are going on another trip to Okinawa in a few days, and they've invited us along as well this time!"

I perk up at this new information. _Okinawa? _A smile crosses my face. Now this is definitely gonna be a lot of fun!

At the mention of Okinawa, I see the rest of the class also becoming rather excited. However, Hecadoth and Agiel are a bit confused. "Okinawa?" Hecadoth asks me. "What's that?"

"Oh, um, Okinawa's an island off the coast of mainland Japan. It's a very popular place because of the beaches and the scenery and the Okinawan culture," I explain. "I've never been there before, but it's gonna be a lot of fun, that's for sure!"

"Wait, we're going to a beach?" Agiel asks, looking excited. "Awesome! I haven't been to a beach in nearly forever!"

Right then, I remember something. "I need to buy a new swimsuit if we're going to the beach," I realize. "My old one's all worn out."

"You need to buy a new swimsuit?" Kunieda says to me. "How about you and Agiel come shopping with us? We're also gonna buy new swimsuits."

I nod. "Sure, why not? I'll ask my parents and tell them," I say.

"Of course!" Agiel agrees excitedly.

Hecadoth looks thoughtful. "A beach trip? Well, I guess it doesn't sound too bad," he says. "We haven't been to a beach yet in the Human World." He turns to Furuichi. "What's it like in Okinawa?"

Furuichi smiles eagerly. "Oh, it's so much fun!" he tells him. "There's the beach, there's good food, there's the Churaumi Aquarium… there's a lot!"

Oga nods in agreement. "Yeah, it's okay, I guess," he says.

"Well then, I guess it'll be fun," Hecadoth concedes.

The rest of the day is pretty good, with people making plans on what they're doing in Okinawa. Some people want to go to the Churaumi Aquarium, some want to go to the beach, Toujou wants to buy Chinsuko, and some want to just either spend time in the hotel or go shopping. However, for some reason, Kanzaki plans on bringing Futaba again, and Kunieda wants to bring Kouta along on the trip as well.

Eventually, the school day ends, and I meet up with the Red Tails at the front of the school along with Agiel. From here, we're going to a shop to look for swimsuits and some beach accessories. "So, what'd your folks say?" Nene asks me.

"They said I could go with you guys," I say. "So, let's go!"

Agiel laughs excitedly as we start walking to the shops. "I'm already excited for this trip. Okinawa sounds so much fun!" she says eagerly. "I can't wait to go to the beach! What are beaches like here?"

Kunieda smiles. "They're warm, the sand is soft, the ocean can be a bit chilly, but it's a nice place overall," she tells her. "Are there beaches in the Demon World?"

Agiel nods. "Yeah, but they're really different," she explains. "The ocean is so hot, it can scald you, the sand is really hot, there's little monsters that you can hunt everywhere, there's a lot to do, and it's a lot of fun!"

A bead of sweat rolls down my forehead. "Yeah, a scalding ocean really doesn't sound like fun," I comment.

"Well, this trip should be rather fun," Yuka says. "As long as nothing bad happens."

We eventually arrive at the shop, where we see several swimsuits on display. Agiel looks at the swimsuits curiously. "Hmm… which one should I get?" she asks herself.

"Okay, I suggest that we each get around three swimsuits to try on, and then we can show each other and decide which one we like," Kunieda suggests. "That way, we won't spend too much time trying to decide on what to buy."

"Good idea," I agree.

We all go into separate areas of the store, looking around for something that might catch our eye. I look through the racks, trying to find a swimsuit that appeals to me and doesn't reveal too much. However, at the same time, I also kind of want a swimsuit that might appeal to Hecadoth when I wear it. I first find a pale blue floral-print bikini with a ruffled halter top. Next, I find a dark blue two-piece with a skirt bottom and a halter top. Finally, I find a dark purple bikini with a strapless top. Having found my three choices, I go to the fitting rooms, where I see Kunieda and Agiel waiting with three swimsuits.

Upon seeing Agiel's choices, a bead of sweat rolls down my forehead. All three of them are swimsuits that barely cover much. Of course, only Agiel could choose those kind of swimsuits.

Kunieda's choices are much tamer. The first one is a pink two-piece with a skirt bottom and a halter top, her second one is a white bikini with blue stripes, and her third one is a blue one-piece swimsuit. "You found some?" Kunieda asks me.

I nod. "Yeah," I say. "Everyone else is still choosing?"

"Yep. We're just waiting for them," she tells me.

Agiel looks at my choices, a sly grin crossing her face. "So, you got those to show off to Heca-chan, huh?" she teases.

"Oh, shut up…" I mumble, my cheeks on fire.

Eventually, Nene, Yuka, Chiaki, Ryoko, and Kaoru come back with some swimsuits. "So, everyone's got some swimsuits?" Kunieda says. "Okay, let's go and try them on."

We each enter a different fitting room to try on the swimsuits. After trying on our first choices, we step out and show each other. Mine is the floral-print bikini, Kunieda's is the pink two-piece, Nene's is a black and white polka-dot bikini, Chiaki's is a dark blue one-piece, Yuka's is a yellow fruit-patterned bikini, Ryoko's is a green two-piece, Kaoru's is a black one-piece, and Agiel's is a bright red bikini.

"That looks pretty cute on you, Kunieda!" I tell her. "It suits you!"

Kunieda smiles. "Thanks. Nene, yours looks pretty cute too!" she tells Nene.

"Really? I feel like this doesn't flatter me too well," Nene says.

"Cute…" Chiaki whispers.

After a while, we have all decided on our swimsuits for Okinawa. I decide to go with the dark purple bikini, Kunieda decides on the pink two-piece, Nene has decided on a brown bikini, Yuka has decided on a pink and green watermelon-patterned bikini, Chiaki has decided on a dark blue two-piece swimsuit with a boy-short bottom, Ryoko has decided on an orange one-piece, Kaoru has decided on a yellow striped bikini, and Agiel has decided on the red bikini.

After paying for the swimsuits, we're exiting the store when we suddenly see Laymia and a few other female pillar demons approaching the store, much to our surprise. "Huh? Aren't these the Akumano Academy chicks?" Yuka asks, confused.

"Ah! Laymia-chan, what're you guys doing here?" Agiel asks.

"We're here to buy some swimsuits as well," Laymia says. "We heard that you and Hecadoth are going to Okinawa along with Furuichi, so the Pillar Squad is also planning a trip to Okinawa."

I look at her in surprise. "Wait, the Pillar Squad's coming along as well?" I ask.

"Why of course!" Tiriel says. "I've always wanted to spend time on a beach in the Human World!"

Kunieda and I look at each other a bit nervously. This is either going to turn out better than expected, or be a complete disaster. However, I smile at them. "Well, it's gonna be a lot of fun!" I say eagerly.

"Yeah, but let's try and get along, okay?" Kunieda pleads. "Let's make it enjoyable for everyone, got it?"

Laymia nods. "We'll do our best," she says.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's Chapter 17! I hope you enjoy! The next chapter will be the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 17- The Beach**

"Finally, we're here!" Yuka cheers as we all arrive at the hotel we'll be staying at.

Sure enough, nearly everyone's on this trip. The Ishiyama group, the St. Ishiyama group, the entire Pillar Squad, hell, even Lord En and his wet nurses are here with us!

I stare up at the building. "This place looks pretty nice," I say.

"Well, it's St. Ishiyama," Kunieda laughs. "They stay in a lot of nice places, huh."

Agiel smiles, stretching slightly. Rather than her uniform, she's wearing a red shirt with a black cami underneath and some jean shorts. "Finally, we're here! Man, that flight was rather long!" she says.

"It was only two hours," Furuichi says. "Well, I guess you guys weren't used to flying."

Today is the start of our trip to Okinawa. The flight here was fairly long, but it wasn't too bad. In fact, the Pillar Squad actually managed the flight pretty well. Hecadoth had slept for most of the flight, well, a lot of them had slept for majority of the flight. However, just their presence in the plane was enough to scare the flight attendants and some of the other passengers.

Instead of our uniforms, we're all changed into casual, summer clothing. Even the Pillar Squad is in more casual, summer clothing rather than their usual uniforms.

"Huh? Isn't this the same hotel as last time?" Oga asks.

"Yeah," Kunieda says.

Hecadoth looks up at the hotel. Today, he's wearing a black sleeveless shirt that shows off his well-toned physique, khakis, and a small pendant with the same marking as the one he has on his face. "The weather's quite nice here," he says, sounding more relaxed.

"What'd you think of the flight?" I ask.

"Ah well, I slept for most of it," Hecadoth says, smiling slightly. "But still, it wasn't so bad."

"So, we're staying here, huh," Graphel comments. "Not bad. Looks like a nice place."

We all walk inside the lobby where Kunieda is going to organize the rooming. On the other side of the lobby, Laymia is organizing the rooming with the Pillar Squad. As Kunieda goes through the list, I suddenly feel a familiar little body tackling me excitedly.

At the end of the list, it's clear who's going to be rooming with whom. Oga, Furuichi, Beel, and Hilda are going to be sharing a room; Kunieda, Nene, Kouta, and Chiaki are sharing a room; Yuka, Ryoko, and Kaoru are sharing a room together. However, for some reason, I'm going to be sharing a room with Shizuka, not that I mind. On the other hand, Hecadoth is going to be rooming with Graphel and Naga, while Agiel is rooming with Pamiel and Tiriel.

"Okay, and that's that," Kunieda finishes once she's done handing out room keys. "Once you're done putting your stuff away, you guys can feel free to just explore the hotel, or walk on the beach."

Shizuka and I walk up to our room, which turns out to be rather impressive. "So, what are you planning to do, Shizuka?" I ask as I unpack a few things.

"I'm gonna just explore the hotel, maybe try and talk to Tora, just things like that," she says. "You?"

"I'm gonna go down to the hotel fitness room and try and practice some dance," I say. "Maybe try and talk to Hecadoth later on, or try and find Momoka and talk to her as well."

Shizuka looks at me in surprise. "Wait, you brought your dance stuff with you?" she asks.

"Yeah," I admit, laughing. "I've recently choreographed a new dance, and I really want to practice it."

"Okay then, you do that, and I'll see you in a bit!" she tells me.

"See you!" I call.

Once the door is closed, I take out my black leotard, my pink tights, and my ballet slippers and put them on, tying my hair back into a ponytail. Afterwards, I take my iPod, a bottle of water, and the room key before going down to the fitness room.

When I get to the empty fitness room, I look around. It's actually pretty spacious, despite all the treadmills, exercise bikes, and other amenities. Much to my joy, I see an extension cord connected to a speaker, making it easy for me to play my music. Closing the door, I connect my iPod to the cord and put on the song '13Stairs' by the GazettE before assuming a pose.

As the song starts to play, I start dancing gracefully to the music, moving in time to the beat. In addition to the graceful ballet I'm doing, I've taken on a bold, daring attitude. Soon, I lose myself in the song and I start singing along to the lyrics as I dance, not even caring whether anyone sees me. As the song increases in tempo, I start dancing faster, spinning before doing a jete and slowing down as the song slows down and comes to an end.

I'm brought back to reality when I hear the sound of clapping from the door. I turn and to my surprise, I see Hecadoth, in black swim trunks, a small towel around his neck, his hair flowing freely down his back, a wry chuckle escaping from him. "I didn't know you could be this bold," he teases.

"Hecadoth!" I exclaim. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I was walking back to my room when I heard the music playing from here, so I got curious," he says, walking inside. "I didn't expect to see you dancing here."

I blush slightly. "Well, this was a dance I had recently choreographed, so I really wanted to practice it," I explain. "It's also one of my favourite songs so I just had to dance."

"Still, it was a pretty good dance," Hecadoth tells me, gently holding my waist. "I would've never imagined seeing a ballet dance to a song like this." A small smirk crosses his face. "And let me add, I kind of liked seeing you dance like that."

I look at him in shock. "R-Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. Seeing you dance so boldly, yet so gracefully, it emphasizes your demonic nature and shows off an alternate side to you," he continues. "And believe me, I like seeing your demonic side when you dance. It's very attractive."

Just hearing that makes me blush. "Wait… you think it's hot?" I ask, a bit flattered.

Hecadoth smiles. "Why not? I rarely see this side to you, so I really enjoy it when you express it while dancing," he says. "It shows me that while you may be a calm and composed girl most of the time, you have your own bold and Femme Fatale-like side."

"Oh… Thanks," I thank, feeling slightly embarrassed. I decide to change the subject now as I hold onto his hands holding my waist. "So, what do you guys think of Okinawa?" I ask.

He nods. "It's a nice place so far," he says. "The weather's nice, it reminds me of the Demon World. This hotel's pretty nice as well."

"Tell me, Hecadoth, what's the Pillar Squad doing tomorrow?" I ask him. "Our group's going to the beach."

"We're also going to the beach," he tells me. "I look forward to it."

"Me too," I say, feeling excited. "I can't wait to spend time on the beach."

* * *

"You ready for the beach?" I ask Shizuka as I put on my dark-purple bikini.

"Definitely! I can't wait!" she says, checking herself in the mirror, clad in a yellow bikini. "It's been awhile since I last came to Okinawa."

I pick up my beach bag after putting on a black tank top and shorts to cover myself up. "Come on," I tell her. "We have to meet in the lobby before we go."

"Coming!" Shizuka grabs her beach bag after putting on her cover-up on.

We go down to the lobby, where we see Oga, Baby Beel, Furuichi, Hilda, Kunieda, and the Tohoshinki waiting. A few feet away is the Pillar Squad, mainly Hecadoth and some of the other male pillar demons. Also among them are Lord En, Yolda, Isabella, and Satura. "You guys ready?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for the rest of the group," Kunieda says.

After a while, the rest of the group shows up, as well as the rest of the Pillar Squad, all ready for the beach. Once they show up, we start walking down to the beach, everyone talking eagerly among themselves. Again, a gentle breeze blows through my hair and the sun feels good against my skin.

"I heard you can see some interesting wildlife in the ocean," Salamander says. "I'd like to see what it's like."

"Who cares about that? I can't wait to go swimming!" Yuka says excitedly.

"How much further till the beach?" Agiel asks. "I just want to take off my dress already and go swimming!"

Eventually, we finally reach the beach. Sure enough, the minute we get there, several people throw off their cover-ups, shirts, and sandals before running to the water, laughing and squealing in excitement. I smile as I take off my tank top and shorts.

Once I've removed my tank top and shorts, I look around. Oga, Baby Beel, and Furuichi are walking by the shore, probably looking for seashells, Kunieda and the Red Tails are playing a game of volleyball against Agiel and some female pillar demons while Kouta is being looked after by Ryoko, Kanzaki, Yuka, and Futaba are out swimming in the water, Himekawa has somehow gotten ahold of a yacht and is sailing out in the ocean (rich bastard), and Toujou, Kaoru, Shouji, and Shizuka are just walking along the shoreline.

Deciding to go for a swim, I pick up my bottle of sunscreen to start applying it on me. I see Lord En looking for seashells along with his wet nurses, Laymia, relaxing on the beach in a black bikini, and Jabberwock just… sitting under an umbrella, his usual scowl on his face.

Once I finish applying sunscreen, I make my way to the water, gasping slightly at how cold it is. As I move further into the water, I suddenly hear some awed exclamations. Turning, I see Salamander, Vabam, and Quetzalcoatl holding what looks like one of the several colourful fish swimming among the coral reef, much to my disbelief.

"Would you look at that?" Salamander says, admiring the fish.

"It's quite colourful and pretty," Quetzalcoatl observes.

I raise an eyebrow. _Wait, are they seriously gonna examine every fish they see in the water? _

"What the hell are you doing?!" Furuichi demands. "That's dangerous for the fish! Put it back, you guys!"

Near the far end of the shore, I see Hecadoth, Graphel, and Naga observing the tidepools with interest, the three of them in swim trunks. Smiling, I wave at him. "Hecadoth!" I call. He looks up and smiles back at me.

"Come over here!" I encourage, gesturing for him to come into the water. He comes into the water, wading up to me.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says. "I must admit, it's quite a nice beach." He looks back and sees Lord En running to the tidepools. "Master En's also enjoying himself here."

He takes my hand. "You look nice," he tells me, kissing me gently. At that moment, we see Himekawa passing by in his yacht, splashing Kanzaki, who starts cursing him.

"Oi, bastard!" Kanzaki snarls at him. Himekawa grins teasingly.

"You and Hanazawa make quite the family!" he teases.

I laugh as Kanzaki continues cursing at Himekawa, shaking my head slightly. "Those two…" Suddenly, I feel myself being led by Hecadoth into the deeper waters. "H-Hecadoth?" I ask, blushing slightly.

"Let's go a bit further," he suggests.

We end up around waist-deep in the waters when I notice Hecadoth staring at something on the shore. No, it looked more like a glare. "Hecadoth, is something wrong?" I ask. Right then, I'm suddenly pulled close to his chest. "Hecadoth!" I exclaim, blushing.

I notice what he's looking at. On the shore are a group of men, lecherously eyeing me. _Oh, no wonder he's glaring at the shore. _At that moment, I get an idea. "Hey Hecadoth," I whisper. "Let me do something."

I turn to the men and give them a death glare, joining in with Hecadoth's death glare. Fortunately, this works, as the men are intimidated. However, they go over to where the volleyball game is happening, and they try to hit on the female pillar demons who are playing.

"Well then… this isn't gonna end well," I mumble to myself.

Sure enough, we see Agiel and Tiriel kicking them upwards, shouting at them to quit touching them. Even worse is when the Red Tails join in on beating up those men, which causes Furuichi to panic and try and calm them down.

Hecadoth rolls his eyes. "Serves them right," he says. "They should know better than to look at women like that."

I laugh nervously. "Well then, let's go back to shore," I suggest.

We decide to go on a walk down the boardwalk near the water. As we walk, we observe various pillar demons doing different activities. Much to my amusement, we see Basilisk and some Pillar Generals building a replica of Akumano Academy, competing against the Tohoshinki.

Deciding to have some fun, I playfully push Hecadoth into the water, catching him off guard. Graphel, Kne, and Labed, who are nearby, start laughing as he resurfaces.

"Well now, look at you!" Graphel teases.

"What're you gonna do now?" Kne laughs.

Hecadoth scowls at them before a playful smirk crosses his face. Right then, he swims up to me and grabs my wrist, trying to pull me in. "What the- stop!" I protest, laughing. "Stop!" At that moment, he pulls me into the water.

As I resurface, he smirks at me. "Now we're even."

The rest of the day passes by quickly, with some slight mishaps with the Pillar Squad. Before we realize, it's time for us to go back to the hotel. As we come back on the shore, we take our towels and dry ourselves off. "So, what'd you guys think of the beach?" I ask Hecadoth.

"It was fun," he says.

"I loved it! I can't wait to come back here again!" Agiel cheers.

A bead of sweat rolls down Furuichi's forehead. "But please, leave the fish alone, don't start anymore shellfish fights, don't do anything like that!" he insists.

I raise an eyebrow. "Shellfish fights?" I ask in disbelief.

He shakes his head. "You don't need to know."

As we walk back to the hotel, Kunieda turns to face us. "Guys, I have an idea! Tomorrow night, let's have a bonfire on the beach! What do you guys think?" she asks.

"Nice!" I agree.

"Why not?" Nene agrees.

"Sounds like fun!" Agiel adds.

Everyone else voices similar agreements. "Okay then, tomorrow night, we're having a bonfire on the beach!" Kunieda decides.

I smile. Looks like this trip really is going to be a great trip.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the very last chapter of this story. It's been a long ride with this one, but it's finally done. I hope you've enjoyed this rewrite, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Bonfire**

It's already sunset when the group decides to get ready and head out to the beach for the bonfire. I change into a white tank top, a pair of jean capris, and I take a netted cardigan for a little protection from the slightly chilly night weather. After slipping my sandals on my feet and taking my camera, Shizuka and I leave for the lobby.

"So, everyone's ready, it seems?" Kunieda asks once we've all arrived in the lobby.

"Yeah, looks like everyone's here," Furuichi says once the Pillar Squad has arrived as well.

I smile upon seeing Hecadoth ready for the bonfire as we all walk to the beach. He's wearing a pair of khaki shorts, a black sleeveless vest, and his hair is left flowing freely. Currently, he's walking with Graphel, who's wearing a gray sleeveless vest and black shorts, and talking with him.

"So, what was your favourite part of today?" Shizuka asks me.

I think about what we did today. Basically, instead of going to the beach, we went to some of the popular attractions around Okinawa. We first visited the Churaumi Aquarium, then we went to the Southeast Botanical Gardens before doing some shopping, where I had used that opportunity to buy some Ryukyu Glass as a gift for Mom and Dad.

"What did I like about today?" I repeat. "Well, I did like the Southeast Botanical Gardens. Those were very nice. Shopping was also fun, especially finding something for Mom and Dad. What about you?"

"Shopping was pretty fun," Shizuka agrees.

"The aquarium was really cool, though!" Agiel interjects. "There was so many cool-looking fish! I loved it so much!"

"What'd you think of the aquarium, Yumi?" Kunieda asks me.

I shrug. "Honestly, aquariums aren't really my thing," I confess. "I never did like visiting those places. I prefer seeing them out in the wild." A small smile crosses my face. "One time, when my dad and I had gone on a trip to Newfoundland, we saw whales off the coast. It was seriously awesome."

"Interesting," Hecadoth comments.

"I dunno, I kind of liked everything we did today," Furuichi says.

"Are you kidding?" Oga groans. "Shopping was tough, especially deciding what I should get for my sister! If I don't get her something mildly interesting, she'll kill me!"

"Shut up, you got her some Ryukyu glass, didn't you?" Furuichi retorts. "Then quit complaining."

Eventually, we arrive at the beach, where we see a pile of wood already set up to start a bonfire. As we walk onto the beach, I stare out at the setting sun, admiring the beautiful fiery sky. "It's quite pretty," I say softly.

We set up the firepit, putting some wood and old paper into the pit. Once it's set up, we watch as Salamander starts the fire. Soon, the fire is burning strong and is nice and warm, with some slight hints of blue and green hinting in the fire.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Yuka gushes upon seeing the brief flashes of blue and green. "How does that happen?"

"It's because of some salt on the wood we're using," I explain as I toss a piece of wood into the flames. "But it's not much, that's why there's only a little bit."

We're now all sitting around the fire on large logs. Nearby, the Pillar Squad have constructed their own fire, which is also burning pretty well, and we're all watching the sun set over the horizon, admiring the pretty colours in the sky.

"Now that's an impressive sunset," Furuichi comments.

Kunieda nods. "Seems like I've forgotten just how beautiful Okinawa is," she says.

Hecadoth glances down at the camera in my hands. "Yumi, aren't you gonna take a picture or something like that?" he asks.

I shake my head. "It's only gonna turn out crappy, no matter how well I focus on the sunset," I say. "But I might take one or two pictures, depending on how much room I have in the SD card."

Natsume stares out at the sky. "Apparently, there's gonna be some sort of fireworks display tonight. Have any of you heard about it?" he asks.

"Fireworks?" I repeat eagerly. "I haven't seen those in such a long time!"

"A fireworks display! Awesome!" Yuka cheers.

"Now that'll be cool!" Agiel says, sounding excited.

"Dabuh!" Beel cheers excitedly.

Himekawa smirks smugly. "And I've decided to bring us some food as well," he adds, bringing out several large boxes of s'mores, much to everyone's delight.

"I haven't had these in forever!" Nene says eagerly as she takes one from the box.

As I bite down on a s'more, I decide to sit on the sand in front of the shore, being careful to avoid the waves. By now, the night sky has come in, and the stars are shining brightly in the sky. Any moment now, the fireworks should be starting.

"Hey." I turn and see Hecadoth approaching me. I smile at him.

"Hey you," I greet. "What's up?"

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

I shrug. "Eh, the bonfire was getting too hot," I say. "So, what do you think of Okinawa so far?"

He nods. "It's a nice place. I like it," he says. "The first day on the beach was especially fun." He smiles slightly. "In fact, I don't really remember having this much fun before."

I glance back at the rest of the Pillar Squad, who are all sitting around their own bonfire. Sure enough, they're all definitely having a lot of fun. I see Basilisk smoking his cigar as he laughs at something that Laymia has said, Graphel is drinking some beer along with Kne and Din, Agiel and some of the female pillars are laughing happily, and Elim is happily eating some s'mores.

"You guys seem to be having a lot of fun," I comment, smiling at the sight. "It's nice to see that you're all having fun."

At that moment, we suddenly hear the familiar sound of fireworks going off as a burst of purple flashes across the sky. I turn towards the sky in time to see a purple firework in the sky, and I gasp in excitement. "Hecadoth, look! It's started now!" I point eagerly at the sky.

Sure enough, more fireworks go off, this time orange and green. Everyone else has noticed and have turned their attention towards the display of colours in excitement. "Wow, it's so pretty!" Agiel says in amazement.

"Now that's quite impressive," Hecadoth says as more fireworks go off.

"Dabuh!" Baby Beel cheers, his eyes sparkling.

"Do you like it, Young Master?" Hilda asks, sounding just as excited.

"For some reason, this reminds me of the time when Oga destroyed Ishiyama during his fight with Toujou," Furuichi muses. "Still, this is very nice."

I glance at Hecadoth, who's looking up at the sky as the colours flash across his face. He looks quite mesmerized by the fireworks display, and so do the rest of the Pillar Squad. I smile as I lean on his shoulder. "What do you think?" I ask him.

"It's very impressive," he says, gently kissing my forehead.

For the rest of the time, we continue to watch the fireworks display. Eventually, the display comes to an end, and we're all very much still hyped from the display. Kunieda stands up. "Okay guys, let's go back to the hotel!"

As I get up, I watch as the group puts out the bonfire and starts to head back to the hotel. I smile slightly to myself. If someone had once told me that I would be spending time in Okinawa with delinquents and demons a few months ago, I would've thought they were crazy. However, here I am. I've definitely come a long way from when I first arrived here.

At first, I used to be aloof, stoic, and distant. Now, I've softened up, and I get along with a lot of people now. My demonic powers are under control now, and I'm no longer afraid anymore. I even have a boyfriend now, a guy who loves me for real, and whom I care about as well. And our relationship is healthy and great.

"Yumi, aren't you coming?" Hecadoth calls, bringing me out of my thoughts. I look up and see him by the stairs leading to the beach.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm coming!" I call back.

I run towards the group as we make our way back to the hotel, putting the past behind me and ready to move forward.

* * *

**I hope you've all enjoyed this story! Thanks for reading and being so patient with late updates! Now that this is done, I'll mainly be writing one-shots and trying to update 'Furuichi the Lieutenant', but I'm really busy, so regular updates can't be guaranteed. See you soon! Have a good one!**


End file.
